


It All Started with a Kiss From an Angel

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel OTP [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel series, Drinking, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts with Dean depressed when he and Cas have a small fight. Dean had been depressed as hell so Sam convinces Cas to talk to him, knowing they have feelings for each other. Cas nervously makes a first move and that leads to the best night of their lives (so far). In Chapter 2, Dean discovers that angels have some really awesome special powers that come in really handy for sex, Cas experiences hot tub sex for the first time. I just added Chapter 3, they spend a little time with Sam and before heading to the bar they have more sex and Cas tops for the first time. I did start a side storyline for Sam.</p><p>I try to make it have a plot, still be funny, and have Destiel smut. I add chapters as often as I can, sorry it took me so long to add Ch. 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first Destiel fics I had written, I am trying to add to it when I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas had a small fight, and now Dean has not seen Cas in days. Sam is worried about Dean because he is drinking and depressed so he calls Castiel. Sam and Cas have a talk and Cas makes a tentative first move on Dean. Then Dean and Cas have the best sex ever.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He paced around the room, then walked over to the refrigerator and peered inside. _Ugh, nothing much but Sam’s healthy crap._   _He probably eats this rabbit food because when we were growing up we lived on pure junk food_. Dean moved stuff around until he found a beer. He popped the lid off and took a long drink.  _Damn it Cas, where the Hell are you man?_  He had not seen Castiel in days, and now that he was an angel again Dean wondered what he was out there doing.  He had not tried praying to Cas since he had gotten his grace back, but tonight he was seriously considering it.

As much as Dean hated to admit it to himself, he actually missed Cas. He missed him a lot. More than a lot, every time Cas left Dean felt like a piece of him went with him. Dean knew that he had feelings for Cas. He had always known. But in typical Dean manner he shoved those feelings deep down and never tried to think about them, let alone discuss them.

Dean quickly chugged down the beer. He frowned. Beer did not get him drunk. He needed to be drunk. As he looked around the bunker’s kitchen he spotted a bottle of whiskey on a shelf and decided to go for the hard stuff. After his fourth shot he heard a shuffle behind him.  He turned to see Sam.  _Damn._  Dean had mistaken Sam shuffling his feet for the sound of Cas’s wings fluttering in.  

Sam looked at his brother downing shots by himself and shook his head. Even though they had been having a rough time lately he still loved his brother and hated to see him so depressed all the time.  

"So uh, Dean why are you sitting here by yourself getting wasted?”

Sam sat down while Dean turned around and leaned against the counter.

“Not sitting here getting wasted,” Dean slurred drunkenly, " ‘m standing.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled up a page on his lap top. “So get this, that guy that said he did not know the vic was actually really close to her. They were married for five years but got divorced about a year ago. So, I pulled up some records and…”

Dean tried to listen to what Sam was saying but the alcohol was really starting to hit him. He took another long swig of the whiskey and tried to listen to Sam as it burned down his throat. 

"…so what do you think?"

Sam looked up at Dean, waiting for an answer.

Dean blinked and replied with his words slurring even more, "Uhh...uh yeahhh that um, that sounds good. Real good. Great job, Sammy."

Sam looked at Dean with Bitchface #937,802-The Damn-it-Dean-did-you-hear-a-fucking-word-I-said? Oh wait...you're-too-drunk bitchface.

Sam sighed. “Whatever it’s fine. We can talk about it tomorrow when you are not so shit faced. Listen if you can, for like, 10 seconds. I'm going to go down to the library and see if they have any records on that house, then I'm going to stop by the vic’s sister’s house, and then I guess I have to get a few things since we're just about out of everything. Will you be ok for a few hours?”

Dean looked at Sam like he was kind of crazy and replied, “Yeah, Sammy, yeah. Why wouldn't I be ok?”

Sam hesitated before leaving. He and his brother had finally made up and come to an understanding about why Dean had done what he had done, and Dean now understood why Sam had been upset. They were all good now and Sam was not sure why Dean was so upset. Then it hit him.  _Cas_. The last time Cas had been around Dean, as usual, let his temper get out of control and had gotten mad at him. Sam had not actually been there when it happened. He had been in the other room and had just heard some muffled talking and then after the whoosh of air that meant Cas had gone, he heard Dean swear and punch the wall. They must have had a fight and now Dean was being too stubborn to try to talk to him.

"Hey um, before I go, I think that you should really get Cas here and figure out whatever you guys are fighting about and you know… work it out.  Remember how we were mad at each other for so long and it was stupid. I'm still sorry about that ok? I mean, I don’t want that to happen again and I know you don't want that to happen between you and Cas."

Dean hadn't known that Sam knew he and Cas were sort of fighting. Dean really hoped he had no idea why. Dean thought back to the night when Cas was asking Dean all kinds of questions and suddenly before he knew it they were kissing. Dean had kissed Cas. Dean liked it, but then he kind of freaked out and then one thing led to another and Cas was suddenly gone. He was so hurt that Cas had not been back. What hurt him even more was the fact that Cas probably thought that Dean was mad at him when actually Dean was in love with him. Dean was just beyond confused and kind of scared. He had been in love with Castiel since first laying eyes on him that day years ago in the barn. Dean just did not know if Cas loved him in that way. Hell, he did not even know if angels were capable of feelings like that. But Cas was different than other angels. He always had been and Dean held on to that hope that Cas did feel the same way about Dean that Dean felt about him. He knew Cas cared for him more than he cared about anything else, and he hoped that Cas did love him. After hiding it for so long, Dean finally was able to admit it to himself that he did not just love Cas, he was _in_ love with him. He was even ready to admit it to Cas, if only he would come back. 

Dean snapped back to reality and looked up at his brother who was looking down at him with concern. Dean had been absently downing whiskey while off in his daydream.

Sam cleared his throat. “Dean I really think you should give the whiskey a rest. You're smashed.”

Dean took one last long drink from the bottle and set it down on the table. Dean sighed.  He couldn't tell his brother what he felt. Not yet. Besides, he would need to be even more drunk to be able to ever open up like that. He figured the first step was telling Cas, then if it went the way he hoped he wouldn't even have to tell Sam because it would be pretty damn obvious when he and Cas were all over each other what was going on. Dean also knew his brother wasn't an idiot, he knew Dean better than Dean knew himself and most likely knew how Dean felt about Cas.

“Sam...Sammy said I was fine, ‘k? Just...just go do what you gotta do and I’ll be riiiight here. ‘Mmm fine. _Great._ I feel great ‘k?”

Sam tried to pick up the bottle of whiskey, but Dean’s hand shot up quicker than Sam would have thought he had the reflexes for, being as drunk as he was.

 _“Dean,”_ Sam said sternly, keeping a firm grip on the bottle as Dean tugged on it, “You've had more than enough. C'mon, I don’t want to have to worry about you drinking yourself into a coma. Why don’t you just go lay down or something. Can you even walk?”

Dean swayed his head up and down with exaggerated motion and slurred, “Yesss Sam I-I can walk. ‘M not that fuckedd up mmmk?”

Sam sighed and took the bottle before Dean would notice that his hand was no longer on it. “Alright just be careful ok Dean? Please call me if you are too wasted to do something. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Sam thought about staying back. Dean was not in the best condition to be alone, but Dean waved his hand telling Sam to go and that he was fine.

Dean laid his head down on the table. Sam figured he would fall asleep there and the worst thing that would happen would be Dean waking up later bitching about how his neck hurt. Sam put the bottle in a drawer and headed out the door.

As soon as Sam was outside of the bunker he got an idea. He quietly called for Cas. “Listen Cas, I really need to talk to you. I need you to come if you can because I am worried about Dean…”

Sam immediately heard the whoosh of Cas’s wings and turned around. Cas was standing there with a worried expression on his face and he stepped forward, “What is wrong with Dean? Is he alright?” Sam tried to hold back his a smile. He knew those two were crazy about each other. He also know his brother’s ego was far too big to ever admit it to anyone, and that Cas was probably too naive to realize what was going on, he loved Dean but maybe he did not realize what love was or what to do.

Sam thought for a moment. He had not really thought about what he was going to say to Cas. But he was willing to try anything to get Dean out of his current state of depression and constant drunkenness.

"Well yes and no but I really just need to talk to you Cas. I need you to promise me that you will hear me out and no matter what I say also promise me you will not vanish, ok?"

Cas squinted his eyes and looked at Sam, not sure where he was going with this, since Sam was pretty good about watching his thoughts around angels with mind reading abilities, unlike Dean. "Of course Sam, I promise I will listen to you and stay here. So what is going on? Where’s Dean?"

Sam took a deep breath. Should he really go there and lay it all out for Cas?  Would he overwhelm him? Maybe Sam was wrong about how Cas felt about Dean or about how Dean felt about Cas and.. _oh well I guess he can hear what I am thinking so I will just go ahead and say it._

"Look I am not exactly sure what it is you and Dean have you know…I am pretty sure it is something way beyond a ‘profound bond’. I do not know exactly why you guys were arguing the other day but …Dean has been like out of his mind the last few days since you have not come back. He has done nothing but mope around and drink. He is totally depressed and right now he is totally trashed. I am actually kind of worried about him being alone. Maybe you could go and talk to him?"

Cas took in all of what Sam was saying to him and nodded. He did not say anything because he was not sure what he could say. He had been thinking that Dean was upset with him. He had worried about what he had done wrong or what to do. He missed Dean and wanted more than anything for Dean to want to be with him. Cas still struggled with all of these new emotions. Even during his brief time as a human, emotions were so strong and confusing. Now that Cas had his grace, well had  _some_  grace again, he still held on to those emotions. He would always have that since being human for awhile. He wanted to ask Sam about his feelings. He was sure he loved Dean, but how could he tell if Dean loved him back in the same way? He figured that lately he had grown closer to Sam, so maybe Sam would help him.

"Yes Sam of course, I always look out for Dean… and you. I am always here for the both of you. Um. if you have a minute I wanted to ask you some questions. Dean is not exactly the talk about your feelings type and…" Cas trailed off and ran his hand over his neck. Sam smiled, Cas had definitely changed, but not in a bad way. Sam would do anything to help him because no matter what mistakes any of them made, they had always all looked out for each other.

"Sure, Cas. You can ask me anything. We can talk about anything. Don’t take this the wrong way but I kind of think you feel something towards Dean. I mean I think that you might be in love with him."

Cas quietly nodded. He wondered why Sam could see it but he and Dean couldn't.  He figured he knew the answer to that one. They were both too scared and confused to admit it.

Cas was surprised that Sam had pretty much answered his question before he could even ask, but Sam was very receptive and also very sensitive toward other people’s feelings.

Sam paused to see if Cas was going to say something. It was actually nice for a change to have someone talk and listen to you, rather than get mad or worse, not talk about it at all.

Cas nervously replied, “Sam I have never experienced emotions but now that I do, I have no idea what is going on…”

Sam laughed a little, “Welcome to the club Cas, that is just how it is. Confusing. Emotions are crazy things. But they can be good too. Look, I know it is hard to ask so I think I know what you want to know. Dean, while he can have a huge ego and bravado…when he loves you it is like..I don’t know how to explain it. He has a strange way of showing it because he never ever shares his feelings and he holds things in all the time and I think the biggest thing is really his ego is not as big as he plays it off to be. He is very insecure and thinks very little of himself when really he is one of the most caring people I have ever known…”

Cas nodded in agreement with everything Sam was saying. “…and I should probably not be saying this but damn it if I don’t I do not think he ever will, so here goes. He loves you Cas and really when I say love I mean  _in_  love with you. It is probably confusing as hell for both of you and I mean I thought maybe if I told you…” Sam trailed off unsure of what to say.

Cas stood there for a minute taking it all in.  In a small voice Cas replied, “But how can you be sure that is how he feels?”  

Sam sighed.  His brother was really hard to explain. “I just know and I promise I would never say a word unless I was absolutely sure. I see things. The way he acts when you are around, and the way he spirals into a depression when you are not. Just the way he lights up when he talks about you or when you come after being gone for awhile. Mostly the way he looks at you. But remember one thing about Dean, he has a hard time expressing emotions, so even if he is being a total dick, he still loves you.”  

Cas smiled and said “Thanks Sam, it has been hard to understand what I have been feeling and what it all means. I guess you pretty much summed it up for me. You are a good friend and a great brother to Dean. Thank you for telling me what I needed to hear.”

Sam started heading for the Impala when he stopped, “Oh, hey Cas one more thing, please do not say a word to Dean about anything I told you. Especially do not tell him that I called you. Please. It would mean so much more if he thought you came here on your own.”

Cas replied, “Just because he can’t see me does not mean I am not there. But I would never betray your trust Sam. I promise not to say a word to Dean.” Sam opened the Impala’s door and just as he was about to get in he stopped and turned back to Cas, “Hey and he is really really drunk so…good luck.” Sam got in to the car and started it up. He felt better that Cas was going to be with Dean

****

Dean slowly lifted his head. The room was spinning out of control and all he wanted to do was lay down. He backed the chair up and the room spun around even faster. He was really fucked up he had not realized he was that drunk. He got up a little too fast and started tumbling head first for the floor. Suddenly he felt a light breeze across his face and then he was looking into Cas’s deep blue eyes.

“Cassss...Cas y-you…” Dean struggled to piece words together.

Cas pulled Dean up and wrapped his arm around him to support him. Dean sucked in a breath. Feeling Cas’s arm around him sent a surge of heat through his body. Dean stopped moving his feet, which caused him to stumble forward.

Cas frowned. Dean really was very drunk. He pulled Dean back up and stopped in the hallway to prop him against the wall. He was about to put his finger on Dean’s forehead to instantly teleport him to his bed when Dean batted his finger away.

“N-n-nooo Cas. Noo z-zapping me.”

Cas sighed. Dean looked at Cas and started rambling. Cas was about to just pick Dean up and carry him when he picked up on something Dean was rambling on about.

“...my angel. Yeahhh Cassss you are m-my angel and…and day...that day I-I saw the barn. No. N-n-no mean I mean you in the barn..”

Cas knew he was never going to get anywhere with Dean when he was this messed up. He put one arm behind Dean’s head and one under his legs and picked him up effortlessly. Dean’s eyes widened for a second and he stopped talking. His eyes were focused on Cas’s beautiful face. Dean leaned his head on Cas’s shoulder and passed out.

Cas had just managed to get Dean onto his bed when Dean opened his eyes and looked around, confused at first. Then Dean spotted Cas standing next to the bed. Dean fought to keep his eyes open. Cas was not sure what to say or do. He guessed that he was nervous and tried to remember the talk he had with Sam.

Dean just looked up at Cas and finally Cas spoke, “Dean…I know last time I was here you were mad and..” Dean’s eyes widened. He had not been mad at Cas at all. He was mad at himself for how he acted. He tried sitting up but did it so fast he got a massive head rush and plopped back down on the bed. Dean reached his arm out and pulled on Cas’s arm to get him to sit down next to him.

"Not mad Cas. You..you are p-probably mad at me."

Cas sighed. Of course Dean would think everything was his fault. Cas hated not knowing exactly what to say or do.

Cas did not understand how he could be so intimated by a human. But no human had ever been like Dean Winchester. Cas was amazed by not only his beauty but also his heart. Cas thought that Dean was one of the most amazing things on Earth. All of the things Dean felt so little about himself were actually the best things about him. Cas just did not understand how someone so perfect, even more perfect than most angels he had known could not realize just how amazing he really was.

"Dean. Just listen to me ok?"

Dean nodded and immediately stopped because his head was now pounding with a bad headache. Cas thought for a moment and did not want to pour his heart out for Dean when he was in a such a drunken state. He would probably remember nothing that he said. Cas put a finger on Dean’s forehead and immediately Dean sat up, perfectly sober and aware.

"Damn Cas where were you when I had a massive hang over the other day?"  Dean lay back down and propped his head on his arms. He looked up at Cas who was sitting near his head.

"Dean..I…" Cas sighed, he had no idea what to say again. 

Dean was contemplating on whether to just yank Cas down on top of him and kiss him, or just sit there.  He always just sat there or just ignored his feelings. He wanted Cas so bad but was scared because he had no idea what Cas would think or do. He wanted to just have a do-over of what he tried to do last time. He just wanted to kiss him and then maybe he would not have to explain anything. Maybe Cas would just understand how he felt and what he wanted. Suddenly to Dean’s complete surprise Cas bent down and pressed his lips to Dean’s.

Dean felt his whole body light up like it was on fire. He felt a rush of blood flow straight to his dick, his stomach felt like it was being squeezed, and his mouth went completely dry. Cas had just kissed him. He could not believe it. Cas still had his lips on Dean’s but since he was not sure what to do, he pulled away slightly. Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’s head and pulled him back into a kiss.

“Dean..I don’t know how to..”

Dean kissed him with all of the built up passion he had held inside for so long. He could care less if Cas knew how to kiss or not. Cas would pick up on it.

Dean loved how it felt to have Cas’s lips on him. They were sort of firm but still really soft.  Dean parted his lips slightly, hoping Cas would get the idea and do the same. He did. Dean slowly slid his tongue into his mouth and ran his hand up Cas’s back. Cas let out a soft moan against Dean’s lips, which made Dean give him a deeper kiss.

Cas ran his hand along Dean’s jaw. Dean had such a beautiful face. Cas loved how his eyes were so green, greener than emeralds. He loved Dean’s strong jaw line but also how his face was softened by the splash of freckles around his nose. Cas opened his eyes for the first time since he had leaned in to kiss Dean. Those amazing sparkling green eyes were staring at him. Cas felt his heart race in his chest. He rested his other hand on Dean’s thigh, a little higher that he had anticipated because his hand was now inches from Dean’s dick and Dean was starting to want Cas so bad he could barely stand it. 

Dean pulled Cas down until he was sprawled on top of him. Cas was kind of surprised that only seconds ago he just barely pressed his lips to Dean’s, then Dean was kissing (no, he was actually making out with him), and now he found himself on top of Dean. Cas kind of just laid on top of Dean, not moving because he did not know what to do. Dean squirmed uncomfortably under him because all of Cas’s weight was on him. Dean pushed up on him a little and rolled them around so he was now on top. Dean traced Cas’s face with his fingers and tilted his chin up so he could go in for another kiss. Cas closed his eyes and parted his lips while Dean kissed him, swirling his tongue in his mouth. 

Dean ran his hand down Cas’s neck and to his chest. He pulled away from the kiss and Cas looked a little sad at the loss of Dean’s lips on his. Dean smiled and started kissing Cas’s neck. He inhaled his delicious scent and started sucking lightly down his neck. Dean pulled back and looked at Cas.

“You ok angel?”

Dean’s voice sounded even sexier because it came out deeper than normal. Cas just nodded and licked his lips. Dean was beyond feeling horny. He felt so much passion and love, it was unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life. Cas had never ever felt anything like this either. He knew now that it was love, he was so in love with Dean.

Dean undid Cas’s tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.  He sucked in a breath when he saw how toned Cas was. He ran his hand down Cas’s muscular chest and abs. Cas’s breathing was rapid and Dean could feel his erection on his thigh. Damn that turned him on. Dean’s own erection was rubbing against Cas’s leg. Dean slid is leg up and down a few times, rubbing Cas’s hard cock along the fabric. Cas repeated what Dean did, moving his leg against Dean’s aching erection. Dean tried to stifle the moan, but it felt so good.

Dean kissed down Cas's chest until he got to his nipple. He licked it while playing with the other. Cas moaned softly as Dean lightly grazed his teeth over it. Dean shifted so his hard cock was rubbing against Cas’s. Dean felt a surge of blood flow to his dick and he felt a dull ache. He wanted Cas so bad. He was pretty sure Cas wanted him too. He just wasn't sure if it Cas wanted to do this, or if his body was just responding to what Dean was doing. Dean looked up at Cas, his eyes were closed and he looked happier than Dean had ever really seen him. Dean started to grind his dick against Cas’s. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he gripped the side of the bed. His breathing increased and after a few more thrusts, Cas was thrusting against Dean. It felt so fucking good that Dean could have just finished here, but he had much bigger plans so he gradually slowed his thrusts down until he stopped.

Cas was still breathing heavily, and managed to catch his breath enough loudly gasp, _“Dean.”_

The way Cas gasped his name in his low, deep, sexy voice made Dean feel a jolt run through his body. He paused and looked up at Cas. His normally slightly messed up hair was totally fucked up. It looked so hot, Dean kept getting harder and harder, which actually hurt seeing as he was as hard as he normally ever had been when Cas first kissed him. Now it felt like he was on fire and he could barely contain himself.

“Still ok angel, or do you want me to stop?”

Cas snapped his head up with what looked almost like fear in his eyes. “No. Fuck no. Don’t stop.” Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Cas must really want it if he was swearing because he had never really heard Cas swear in his life. Well except for the assbutt thing. But never words like fuck. Dean liked it. He wanted to get Cas even more riled up.

Dean started kissing down Cas’s stomach, while still playing with his nipples. Cas arched his back, but Dean wasn’t sure if it was because it felt good or he was trying to rub his dick against him. Dean ran his hand down the front of Cas’s pants and almost lost it. Cas’s dick felt so hard and so huge. Dean started breathing harder and ran his hand along the waistband of his pants. Cas was now breathing like he had just ran a few miles. Dean was about to slide his hand down Cas’s pants when he realized he would much rather just take them completely off.

Dean undid Cas’s pants. He slowly pulled them down and realized that his shoes were in the way. Cas seemed too stunned to move so Dean took his shoes off and pulled his pants down the rest of the way. Dean loved how aroused Cas was. He seemed to be just as aroused as Dean was. The site of Cas laying on his bed with a massive boner nearly sent him plunging over the edge with lust.

Cas seemed to regain some sort of thought again and as soon as he caught on that Dean was taking his clothes off, he slid his coat and shirt off. He flung them on the floor and pulled Dean back up towards him. He tugged on Dean’s flannel shirt until Dean slid it off and then Cas yanked Dean’s t-shirt over his head.

Dean smirked. “So I am guessing that you want this as bad as I do?”

Cas nodded, his eyes growing huge.  Cas struggled and tugged at Dean’s jeans. His eyebrows creased because he could not get them off. Dean loved when Cas made that face. But he knew neither of them could wait much longer so he just pulled his jeans off as quick as possible and let them fall to the floor. Dean straddled Cas and bent down to kiss him again. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, since this was his first time with a guy, but Dean had  _lots_ of experience sexually. He knew that Cas had a sexual experience with the psycho bitch reaper when he was briefly human, but that was it. So he figured he should take things slow—something Dean was not that used to doing.  Pretty much all of his hook ups had been just that—a hook up with no strings attached. He did not want it to be like that with Cas. He knew he loved him and he wanted both of them to have their first time together be perfect.

Dean ran his hands over Cas’s torso. Every now and then he would lean in and kiss him. Cas did not really speak unless it was a soft moan or Dean’s name. Dean smiled to himself as he thought about how he could not wait to make Cas start screaming his name. Dean bit down on his lip and decided to break his cardinal rule of sex, which he thought was the most important rule, don’t talk about feelings and stuff— just do it.

“Cas…look I know that you know I am not the most…um the most you know… open person and uh, well I am not even comfortable telling this to you right now. But um, first I just want to make sure you are like ok with all this?”

Cas looked at Dean. Did Dean want to know if he was ok with them doing this, as in having sex or did he mean something more, like something Cas had always wanted (just not realized), a relationship.

"Dean, you are the only person, well not just person, the only living being I ever would want to do this with."

Dean smiled a little. "Cas, you are the only one, person or anything, I ever want to be with. I-"

Cas cut him off with a quick kiss. "Dean, let’s talk later…I really want to…"

Dean stopped him with a quick kiss of his own. He started to kiss him deeper when Cas pulled away.

Cas wanted to explore Dean’s entire body. He ran his hand tentatively down Dean’s chest. He had never really seen Dean without a shirt because Dean always hid under so many layers of clothes. He was not surprised at how beautiful Dean was, but he still could not help but be mesmerized by his incredible perfection. His chest was so firm and his arms so muscular. His abs formed a perfect six pack and Cas thought he looked similar to statutes depicting Greek gods with perfect muscular bodies. 

Dean waited patiently while Cas inspected his entire chest and abdomen with his hands. Dean ran his hands through Cas’s hair and did some of his own admiring of Cas’s chest. Dean was more than shocked when Cas actually slid his hand down his boxers and gripped his aching hard dick. He was shocked because he did not think Cas had it in him. It felt so damn good that Dean moaned Cas’s name for the first time. Cas loved hearing Dean say his name like that. Dean moved his hips a little to give Cas the hint to move his hand up and down. When Cas did not catch on, Dean reached down and put his hand over Cas’s. Dean helped him form a tight fist around his cock and guided his hand to pump it up and down. Dean moaned softly at how great it felt to have Cas touch him, especially after wanting it so long. Dean kept his hand on Cas’s for a few more thrusts, unable to move for a few minutes because it felt so unbelievably good. Dean finally took his hand off of Cas’s and returned it to his face.

Cas’s eyebrows were creased like he was in deep thought. Dean lightly pulled his face up and kissed him a few times. Dean went back to kissing Cas down his neck while he ran his hand down Cas’ stomach. He paused at the waistband of his boxes and ran his finger over the edge a few times. Dean could feel Cas’s body stiffen a little and he knew that Cas was getting really horny. He gently ran his hand over Cas’s cock. Dean moaned softly when he felt just how hard and how big it was. Cas was still doing the same motion Dean had showed him but Dean didn't really care because it felt so damn good, and the thought alone of Cas doing it was almost more that he could take. Cas had his eyes closed and was whispering Dean’s name.

As Dean started to move his fist up and down Cas’s cock, Cas suddenly started to move his hand on Dean’s quicker. He also started gripping it tighter. A little too tight.

Dean whispered in Cas’s ear, “Remember Cas, I break a little easier than you do and I really do not want you to break that, so not so tight ok?”

Cas’s cheeks turned a little pink as he eased his grip. Dean leaned in for one more kiss, this time a lot more passionate, and then he broke away.  

Dean pulled Cas’s hand away and said, “I’m going to try something but you need to remember what I said ok? Don’t start ramming your dick down my throat at some super sonic angel speed or something. Got it angel?”

Dean smirked a little but Cas was not exactly sure what Dean was about to do but he slowly nodded his head anyway.

Dean kissed Cas one last time before trailing kisses down his chest. He paused briefly to bite down a little on Cas’s nipple then kissed down his stomach. He licked Cas’s dick through his boxers and Cas let out a moan. Dean gently pulled Cas’s boxers off and moved his legs so that he could sit in between them. He pumped Cas’s cock a few times and beads of precum started coming out of his slit. He ran his tongue through it and ran it down the length of his shaft.

 _“Shit!_ Dean…”

Cas could barely talk because he was now breathing so hard, but the feeling of Dean’s tongue on him felt so amazing that Cas was moaning every time Dean’s tongue moved around. Dean licked back up and down again before sucking lightly on the tip. Cas was breathing a lot heavier and when Dean swallowed half of his dick in Cas let out a moan. Dean ran his tongue around a few times before he went down a little further. _“Deeaan,”_ Cas was really moaning his name, which was really turning him on so much. Dean took a deep breath then started bobbing his head up and down. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and when Dean finally was able to deep throat Cas’s dick, Cas grabbed a fist full of his hair and slightly bucked his hips up, hitting the back of Dean’s throat. Dean was not quite ready for that but he held on because the site of Cas bucking his hips and wanting it more was turning him on so bad he wanted nothing more than to just fuck him.  He slowed down his pace so Cas would not come just yet.  He deep throated him a few more times then pulled his mouth off, getting up off the bed.

Cas let out a disappointed whine and Dean said, “Calm down angel, I just need to get some lube. You would not like how it feels to get this big dick in you dry.”

After rummaging through a drawer for a few seconds he found what he was looking for and knelt back down between Cas’s legs. He ran his body up to where he would be eye to eye with Cas and kissed him while grinding against him. Cas was tugging at Dean’s boxers and Dean slid them off. Cas pushed on Dean’s chest a little so he could get a better view of his dick. "Wow it is big. _Really_ big." Dean laughed softly at how blunt Cas always was, he just wished he would have been that way about his feelings rather than hide them for so long. Cas was muttering about Dean's dick being huge and licking his lips as he ran his hand up and down Dean’s cock.

Dean sucked in a breath. “Mmm Cas I want you so fucking bad.” He loved the feeling of Cas touching him. " _Shit_....son of a bitch that feels good.” By know Dean was almost out of his mind wanting Cas so bad.

This time when Dean started to grind against Cas they groaned into each other’s mouths at how amazing it felt for the skin to skin contact. Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’s beautiful eyes.

“You sure you are ok with this Cas?”

Cas nodded, still not really able to speak much because the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming and the fact that Dean was the one causing it was almost more than he could handle.

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s forehead and said, “Ok well this next part will hurt a little at first, but I promise it will be so good after ok?”

Cas nodded again and licked his lips in anticipation. He did not even bother to tell Dean that he had endured much worse. He loved that Dean was being gentle and caring, so he would never say a word even if it did hurt. He always knew that even though Dean was the most beautiful thing in all of creation that he had ever seen, that he was even more beautiful on the inside. For years he watched him fight kill and literally go through Hell for both him and Sam and even though he fought hard and was extremely tough he was amazed but how sensual and loving he could be. He knew that Dean was holding back and trying his best to take his time and make their first time special, and he knew just by how he was acting that Dean loved him and Cas loved that he was the only one who would ever see this amazing side of Dean.

Dean flashed his sexy smile and looked at Cas long and hard for a minute. Dean could not take his eyes off of Cas, he was so beautiful and he had wanted to do this since the moment he first saw Cas. He had never felt such a strong connection to someone or such a strong desire to want to be with someone and he wanted to spend every second with Cas from now on because he know knew that he really loved him. Dean had never wanted to be in a relationship, he rarely if ever hooked up with the same girl more than once or twice. He knew he never would be happy unless he was with Cas and he never wanted to be with anyone else besides Cas ever again. He had wanted to tell Cas that he loved him for so long and he had wanted to have sex with him for even longer, and Dean could not wait to do it any longer. It was physically hurting not to be in him. Cas seemed just as ready and Dean could hardly believe that this was finally happening.  

Dean kissed Cas while he fumbled with the lube, putting some all over his dick and some on his fingers. He took a deep breath and slowly spread Cas’s legs apart. He continued to kiss him as he fingered Cas’s rim. Cas seemed to like it because he thrust his hips up a little and plunged his tongue deeper into Dean’s mouth. Dean spent a few minutes barley putting his finger inside and tracing his rim. Dean slid the tip of his finger in Cas’s hole and teased his finger just barely in and out. Dean moaned a little when he felt how tight it was. He could barely wait to be inside of Cas with Cas’s ass squeezing him tight.

When Dean did not feel any kind of objection from Cas he slid his finger in knuckle deep and moved it around a little. Cas was running his hands up and down Dean’s back. Cas loved how strong Dean’s back felt and he could not get enough of feeling his entire body. He ran his hands down to Dean’s ass and squeezed his firm cheeks. He let out a moan, “Mmm Cas..” then Dean put his finger in the rest of the way and moved it around as he slowly put a second finger inside Cas.  Dean kissed Cas a little harder and ran his free hand down the side of his face then ran his fingers through his hair while he swirled his fingers around inside his ass. 

Suddenly Cas started pushing himself down hard on Dean’s fingers. Dean figured he had found his prostate, and since Cas was so into it right then, he slid another finger in. Dean moved his fingers in and out, pounding down on Cas’s prostate. Cas started yelling out a string of curse words mixed with sexy moans and groans. “Shit…fuck.. shit shit shit. Dean, damn…” 

Dean smiled and leaned close to Cas’s ear and said, “Damn angel it must be pretty fucking good to get you to talk like that. If you think that’s good just wait until my big dick is inside of you.” 

Cas’s eyes flew open and he stopped and leaned up toward Dean. He caught his mouth in a sloppy kiss and to Dean’s surprise said, “Do it then Dean. Fuck me. Fuck me hard Dean. _Now_.”

Dean almost came right there to hear Cas say it, and for him to say it like he was giving him a command, he kind of liked it. His mouth twitched a little because Cas still said it with that serious look on his face. Dean was determined to get him to loosen up, get him to come undone. He could hardly wait until the next time they did it, he was going to tease Cas and get him to beg, but right now all he cared about was the fact that he was about to have the best damn sex ever and he wanted to give Cas the most intense orgasm ever. 

Dean pushed Cas’s legs open a little wider. He ran his hands up and down Cas’s thigh’s for a minute so he could calm down enough not to come the second he entered Cas. Dean pushed his legs up and held on to one of his thighs as he guided his dick just barley inside of Cas. He could feel Cas tense a little so Dean pulled back and rubbed his rim with his cock. He put his hand around Cas’s dick and moved in the same motion. Once Cas got into Dean pumping his hand around him, Dean tried to ease in slowly. This time Dean slid right in.

Cas was so damn tight. Dean slowly slid in a few inches and caught him self before he said _‘God damn Cas you are so fucking tight’_. He kind of laughed to himself, after all he would not like it if Cas was screaming out his father’s name, so now that he was fucking an angel he had to watch what came out of his mouth.

Dean was about half way in when Cas started to push his hips down onto Dean. Cas was so damn tight that it actually kind of hurt Dean a little. “Hey angel don’t forget I’m human…give me a minute to loosen that tight ass of yours.”

Dean rolled his hips in a few circles and finally felt like he could move around with out getting squeezed to death. Cas did not seem to be in any kind of pain, in fact he seemed to be in some sort of blissy angel ecstasy state. Dean rammed the rest of his dick into Cas and they both practically screamed the other’s name out.

“Fuck Cas...fuck, so good…so tight…mmmm.” 

Cas was so overwhelmed. The feeling of Dean’s skin on his. The pleasure that was the best thing he had ever experienced in his life when Dean kissed or touched him. The way their bodies fit together perfectly and the urge to just want to stay that way forever. 

Dean was also overwhelmed. Even if he put the pleasure of every hook up and every time he jerked off together they would not amount to nothing compared to what he was feeling with Cas. This was easily one of the best things he had ever experienced. He wanted to just keep this up forever.

Dean pulled back until the tip of his dick was teasing on the outside of Cas’s hole. Cas’s eyes opened and his head snapped up.

“Deeeeaaan..” he whimpered.

Dean smirked and liked how hot it was that Cas was begging. “You want more, angel?” 

Cas was moving his hips around, trying to make contact with Dean, but every time he would graze his dick, Dean pulled away. “Dean, yes yes I want more I  _need_  it. Pleeeease Dean”

Dean eased the tip of his dick into Cas. He did not move, waiting to see what Cas would do. Cas looked up at Dean, with those beautiful blue eyes that made Dean’s heart melt every time he saw them, made him get lost in the deep ocean of blue. Dean saw in Cas’s eyes all the lust and need he felt. He could not take it anymore, and he certainly did not want Cas to feel that way either.

Dean squared his hips and rammed, hard and deep into Cas. Dean felt his balls rub up against Cas and knew he was in as deep as he could go. Dean could not move, Cas had clamped down on him so tight.

Dean could barely breathe, but he managed to a few words, “Cas…are you…you ok?”

Cas let out a breath and slowly nodded. He could only manage one word, “ _Harder_.”

That one word was all Dean needed to hear. That one word sent a surge of blood straight to Dean’s dick and made adrenaline flow through his veins. Dean pumped in and out as fast and hard as he could. After a few thrusts he could barley move. It felt so good that Dean could not even feel the rest of his body. Just the part that was inside Cas. He was so close to coming but he really did not want it to end.

Dean grabbed Cas’s cock and wrapped his hand around it. He ran his hand up and down in the same motion as he was moving inside Cas. Cas seemed to still be in his state of complete ecstasy, eyes so dilated Dean would have sworn they were black. Suddenly Cas sprung to life and put his hands on Dean’s hips, trying to pull him in more. He moaned Dean’s name over and over. Dean was hitting his prostate hard and Cas was so close to coming he felt like he was going to explode. His body felt so hot, like he was on fire and every nerve in his body was like a live wire. When Dean touched him he felt this jolt all over. Dean ran his other hand through Cas’s hair and down his face. He pulled him into a kiss when suddenly they were both moaning into each other’s mouth’s

Cas bucked his hips up and Dean pushed in hard until suddenly Cas squeezed his arms around Dean, clutching him close, while he clenched down on Dean's cock so tight he could not move. But he did not want to move because the feeling of being gripped tight by Cas was all it took, Dean was coming inside of him.

"Ohhhh _fuck_....so fucking incredible...mmm _Castiel_..."

When Dean said his name, his full name Cas lost it. Dean had only ever said it a handful of times, and the way he said it so softly with so much love and reverence, it made Cas's heart start hammering in his chest. Dean leaned down to kiss on to come a few seconds later, shooting come all over both of their stomachs and screaming out, "Ohhh Dean...Dean oh fuck. _Dean!_ "

Dean was sucking on Cas's neck and moaned against it when he heard Cas scream his name. There were three things that Dean had always wanted to hear, One was Cas say he wanted to be with him, another was Cas to scream out his name during sex and now he just wanted to hear Cas say he loved him. Dean gave Cas a few more strokes to make sure he had the best orgasm and slid down to lay next to Cas.

They were both panting hard. Dean stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, unable to move. Everything about what had just happened was just too much. It felt so good and he was scared to enjoy something so much, because if it was taken away he knew it would kill him. He did not care though, he loved Cas and he loved having sex with him. He would risk anything to have him. He just prayed that Cas felt the same. He did not care about being worried anymore, he was going to tell Cas he loved him.

"Fuck Cas…that was…really it was the single best thing I have ever experienced and I just want to say that I L- "

Dean looked over and realized Cas was still laying there still looking at the ceiling. Worry flashed through him for a minute and he wondered if angels could go in to shock. 

Dean picked up a shirt that was by the bed and wiped them off. He ran his finger down Cas’s face and pulled his chin toward him. Dean kissed Cas softly on the lips, He moved closer to kiss him deeper when Cas suddenly blinked, and pulled Dean’s head in and kissed him with more burning passion than Dean had ever been kissed by someone before. “Damn angel you scared me for a minute there.  You good?”

Cas kissed Dean on the lips and down his neck. He looked up at Dean with that stone cold serious intensity and said, “Dean no I’m not good. I am.. I am beyond any words. Better than I ever have been in my entire existence. This…I…” Cas took a deep breath. He did not know why he was kind of nervous to say what he wanted to say. “Dean I want this. Forever. This is all I ever want. I have never felt so alive in my life and this…I -I…Lo-  ” 

Dean crushed his mouth to Cas’s and climbed so he was straddling Cas and bent down to kiss him. He kissed Cas like Cas had just kissed him, more passionate than ever. He pulled back and looked into Cas’s eyes. “I love you too, angel.”


	2. Elevators and Hot Tubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is turned on to find Cas wearing his clothes. Sam leaves them alone for the day, which leads to the best blow job of Dean's life in the elevator on the way down to the hot tub. Hot tub sex. Some plot to add to the story, Cas confesses some things to Dean. A little fluff and lots of sex.

Sam walked into the kitchen, expecting to just grab some coffee and something to eat. He was surprised to find Castiel sitting at the table. Sam was even more surprised to see Cas wearing jeans and a t-shirt, obviously Dean’s because the jeans seemed a little loose and too long on him.

"Hey Castiel. I’m guessing it went good with you and Dean last night?"

Sam noticed something else different about Cas, he was smiling. Sam rarely if ever saw Cas smile, and certainly never that big.

"Oh, yes it was very good." Cas replied, knowing that it was best not to share details of exactly why it was so good.

Sam laughed softly and said. “That’s great, I’m really glad you guys, um, worked everything out. I didn't think you would already…”

Sam paused, he really was kind of surprised that Dean and Cas were already hooking up. It didn’t take a genius to factor in the huge grin on Cas’s face and the fact that he was wearing Dean’s clothes. Not only because Cas never wore normal clothes, except briefly when he was human, but Sam knew that Dean usually had a stroke if someone even touched his things. But then again, why would it surprise Sam when Dean could probably get a nun to give out.

Sam decided not to say anything. He was happy that Cas had been able to get through to Dean, and he hoped that both Dean and Cas were finally happy now. Maybe Dean would finally stop moping around and drinking all the time. He just really hoped that he would not be subjected to constant reminders that they were hooking up.

Sam poured himself a cup of coffee and turned back to Cas. "So where is Dean? He usually is up hours before now."

Sam sat down across from Cas and started peeling an orange. 

"He fell asleep about an hour ago. We were…" Cas looked down, not sure what to tell Sam they were doing the entire night and most of the next morning. "We uh you know, stayed up late and..and talked and…and stuff."

Sam was certain they were messing around, especially because Cas blushed, his face as red as a fire engine. Cas was running his finger along the material of Dean’s jeans. 

Sam didn’t want Cas to think he had to hide his feelings for Dean so he replied, “Cas you know you don’t have to pretend you and Dean aren't…well whatever you guys are... it doesn't bother me. I mean I really would rather not know details of what you two do when you guys are alone. I know you two have feelings for each other, I’m the one that begged you to tell him about it, remember?”

Cas smiled a little and nodded. “Yes, and I will forever be grateful that you did. Thank you Sam. I know that neither myself nor Dean would have ever have admitted anything on our own.”

Sam drank down the rest of his coffee and got up to pour another cup. 

Just then Dean started walking into the kitchen. “Hey Sam do you know…”

Dean froze when he saw Cas sitting at the table. Dean looked at Cas wearing his blue shirt and felt his heart start racing when he noticed how the color of the shirt made the blue of Cas’s eyes even more intense and beautiful. Dean felt his dick start to quickly harden. It made him even harder to know that Cas was wearing his shirt.

Both Sam and Cas were now staring at Dean, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. Dean struggled to remember what he was going to say.

“Uh…uh...never mind,” He mumbled and sat down next to Cas.

Sam could see them intensely staring at each other out of the corner of his eye. If he thought they had intense eye sex before, that was nothing. They were looking at each other like only people who are truly in love do, and the sexual tension in the air was so intense it was practically making Sam choke with uncomfortableness.

"Ok, I am gonna go…somewhere not here."

Sam picked up his coffee as Dean waved his hand absently in the air to barely acknowledge Sam.

Sam let out a sigh of relief to be in the hallway and headed for his room. Sam was glad to be back in his own room, safely several rooms away from Dean and Cas's staring contest. He set his coffee on the bedside table and sat on his bed with his laptop, looking for anything suspicious that might indicate a case nearby. 

Back in the kitchen, Dean and Cas were still intently looking at each other. Dean traced his finger over Cas’s chest.

Cas looked up at Dean and said, “Dean, are you mad I have your clothes on?”

Dean stood up and straddled Cas, sitting down in his lap and pulling him into a kiss.

“Fuck no…you look so hot. Turning me on so much.”

Dean let his tongue glide over Cas’s lips until Cas opened his mouth. As the kiss grew deeper Dean started to slowly rock his hips back and forth until his erection was rubbing up against Cas’s growing erection. “I would love to take them off of you even more though.”

Cas ran his hand up Dean’s shirt and let his hands glide all over Dean’s chest. Dean moaned softly and pulled Cas closer. Cas tried to pull Dean’s shirt up and get it off when Dean stopped him.

“Not here. Let’s go back to the bed.”

Cas licked his lips and stood up quickly, lifting Dean with no effort at all. 

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s waist and Cas started walking toward the door. Dean was kissing Cas’s neck and grinding against him so hard that Cas stumbled. Dean pulled away from Cas when his back slammed up against the wall.

“Let’s make it to the bedroom first, put me down.”

Cas did not feel like waiting for Dean to walk to the room so he placed his fingers on Dean’s forehead and suddenly they were both laying on Dean’s bed.

Dean sat up quickly and huffed, “Damn it Cas! You know I hate when you do that shit.”

Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s and pushed him back down. After a few seconds, Cas pulled his lips off of Dean’s long enough to rip Dean’s shirt over his head. Cas was grinding down on Dean with hard thrusts. They felt really good but he was thrusting so hard that the bed kept knocking loudly against the wall each time.

Cas continued to kiss Dean as he fumbled with Dean’s jeans. As Cas struggled to get Dean's jeans down, Dean's phone rang in his pocket.

"Ugh. ignore it." Dean said and was about to undo his jeans when Cas reached into Dean's pocket and pulled the phone out.

Before Dean could stop him, Cas was answering the phone. "Yes Sam, what is it?"

"Give me my damn phone!" Dean hissed and tried prying it from Cas's grip.

Cas turned his head and listened to Sam on the other end. He turned to Dean and said, "Sam says he is going out for a few hours. He also said that we should try not to destroy too much furniture while he is gone and-"

"Give me that." Dean snatched his phone and put it to his ear. "Fuck you Sam. What do you want?"

Sam laughed, he had not expected Cas to repeat what he had said until after he had hung up. "Oh nothing. But I don't feel like listening to your bed make dents in the wall all day. I am going to go down to the library and a few other places. This place might be a bunker, but I am hoping the two of you do not destroy it before I get back."

"Shut up dick. I hate you."

Dean was about to hang up on Sam when Sam said, "Love you too Dean. I'll get some more booze on the way home. I am going to need lots of it. Probably some bleach too so I can pour it over my eyes after watching you two stare at each other. Oh and some earplugs and-"

Dean clicked the end button and shut his phone off, tossing it on the table next to his bed.

Dean looked down and realized that not only had Cas finally gotten his zipper undone, but he had also taken his pants off, and his boxers. "Damn that was quick. Didn't even feel you taking them off."

Cas squinted at Dean. "I didn't I just transported them over to the floor."

Dean sighed. _Angels._

"Ok whatever. So why are you still wearing clothes then? Zap those off too." Dean watched as Cas pulled off his jeans and shirt. "So what made you want to wear those? Not that I am complaining. You look fucking hot in them.."

Cas looked at Dean with a serious look on his face and said, "I like the way they smell."

Dean smiled a little, he liked the idea of seeing Cas wear his clothes. "Well you can wear them whenever you want as long you stick around and let me see you in them."

"I only like the ones that you have worn already. They smell like you." Dean felt his heart flutter a little. 

"So where do you go when you are not around?" Dean didn't really want to talk right now but he wondered what Cas did when he was not with him.

Cas looked at the ceiling, avoiding Dean's eyes. "Wait around for you to call for me."

Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Cas," he whispered, "Why didn't you just stay here with me? I hate it when you aren't here. I wish you would stay here with me all the time. Unless you know, you don't want to.."

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, closing his eyes and tracing his finger along Dean's jaw. "I will Dean. I will never leave again."

Dean felt his heart hammering in his chest. He pulled Cas closer and kissed his neck.

Dean suddenly had an idea. He pulled back and looked at Cas. "Hey angel, you ever been in a hot tub?" 

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows, making Dean's dick twitch. "Um..why would I sit in a basin that is overheated?"

Dean laughed a little, "Oh Cas...come on. We are going down to the hot tub. You'll love it, trust me." 

Dean got off of the bed and went into his bathroom. He came back with a few towels. He wrapped one around his waist and threw one over his shoulder. He picked up Cas's trench coat and tossed it at Cas. "Here put this on."

Cas looked at Dean, clearly confused. "Why do I need a coat?"

Dean chewed on his lip a little. "I want you to put it on. Just that, nothing else."

Cas put the coat on and Dean buttoned it up and fastened the belt. Cas tilted his head and looked up at Dean. "Why?"

Dean felt his face getting hot. "Uh..well it has always been one of my fantasies to have you pop in like this. Come on we are taking the elevator this time. No zapping."

Dean pulled Cas down the hall and pushed the button to go down to the 3rd sub-basement level. He had just recently discovered that down several corridors behind the gym was a pool that had a small room with a hot tub and a sauna. The Men of Letters Bunker had _everything_. The elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. 

As soon as the elevator started to descend, Dean turned to Cas and started to unbutton the first few buttons on his trench coat. Cas ran his hand over Dean's dick, which was growing extremely hard and causing the towel around his waist to pitch a huge tent. By the time Dean undid the belt and finished undoing buttons, the doors opened. Dean did not move to get out because he could not take his eyes off of Cas, naked except for the trench coat hanging open.

"Damn angel, that is fucking hot." Dean ran his hands over Cas's hard dick and moaned. "So _fucking_ hot."

Cas pulled on the towel around Dean's waist until it slid off onto the floor. Cas ran his hand down Dean's leaking dick. "Mmm Cas..." 

Cas knelt down so quick Dean barely saw it happen until he felt Cas's hot mouth surrounding his cock. Dean moaned as Cas quickly took Dean's entire dick in his mouth. Cas took it in further than Dean had ever imagined possible, Cas's lips were flat against his skin and it felt like his dick was curving down Cas's esophagus. "SHIT Cas....oh...fuck that feels so fucking good...."

Cas was taking Dean in and out of his mouth so fast and it felt so amazing that Dean's knees began to shake. They felt like jelly and he knew they were going to give out. Cas put his hands around Dean's hips and lifted him, maneuvering Dean so that his legs were over Cas's shoulders and his dick was even with his mouth.

"Cas...fuck...oh SHIT...feels so...fucking amazing..."

Cas ran his tongue around Dean's dick as it slid in and out of his mouth so fast that Dean had already come after a few seconds and was already instantly hard again. Dean had never felt anything so amazing in his life.

Dean couldn't control the moans and screams escaping his mouth, the echoed off of the walls and were so loud that Dean was so thankful that Sam had left. Dean felt his stomach clench and he came again, having the most intense orgasm he had ever had. He was gasping to breathe, so Cas finally pulled his mouth off of Dean's dick and sat back, holding Dean. 

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, which were no longer showing any trace of green, his pupils completely eclipsed all color and his eyes appeared huge and black. Dean was panting and felt like he was boneless. If Cas had not been supporting him, he would probably be laying in a heap on the floor.

"Was that good Dean?"

Dean looked up at Cas, whose eyes also showed no sign of the beautiful blue color Dean loved to stare into. Dean tried to nod because when he opened his mouth to speak, only a small gasp came out. Dean tried to pull himself together and after several more minutes, he finally started to feel like he could slightly function.

"Cas..." Dean spoke between short raspy breaths, "That....that was...the best...I-I can't"

Cas put a hand on Dean's chest and finally Dean was able to breathe normally.

"Thanks. Shit Cas I can't even describe how fucking good that was. There are no words. Wow."

Cas stood up and pulled Dean with him. Dean could barely think straight, he had never ever thought anything could feel that amazing. He silently cursed at himself for not telling Cas how he felt sooner. He had missed out on a lot for almost 5 years. There would not be any more wasting time. Dean was going to spend it all with Cas, and not just because he gave the most amazing blow jobs in all eternity. He could not imagine what it would be like when Cas fucked him.

"Come on angel, lets go have some fun in the hot tub."

Dean led Cas down several hallways until they were in a room with a large pool.

"This is a pool Dean."

Cas looked around, clearly confused. Dean shook his head and laughed.

"Yep, and over here is the hot tub."

He pulled Cas's hand and led him to the smaller room. Dean smiled wider when he saw that there were mirrors on the walls and ceiling, he had totally forgotten about that. They would definitely be taking lots of trips down here.

Dean pulled Cas's trench coat off and threw it, along with the towels, onto a bench in the corner. Dean turned the jets on full blast and climbed in and sat down.

"Come on, get in"

Cas stuck a foot in slowly and looked at Dean. "This is going to be fun?"

Dean pulled Cas down onto his lap. "Well maybe not as fun as that elevator ride was for me....but yes having sex in a hot tub is fun."

Dean kissed Cas and started grinding his dick along Cas's ass. He ran his palm up and down Cas's dick. Cas started to moan and gripped Dean tighter.

"Fuck me, Dean."

Dean ran a finger along Cas's rim and when it slid in with no problem he tried two, then three.

"Damn angel you are ready for it, aren't you?"

Cas was sucking on Dean's neck and mumbled, "Yes...I want it so bad Dean," against his neck, then continued sucking down.

Cas had already left a few bruises down Dean's neck from the night before but he was adding some on the other side. Dean shifted Cas and spread his legs further apart.

"Cas, hold yourself above me."

Cas raised his ass in the air, not taking his lips off of Dean's neck. Dean barely had the tip of his dick inside Cas's hole when Cas slammed down onto Dean full force. They both moaned and started grinding into each other hard and fast. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's dick and pumped his fist up and down in the same motion.

Cas moaned, "Ohhh Dean...so good...oh fuck...harder Dean..."

Dean shifted one of Cas's legs over his shoulder and leaned slightly to the side. Suddenly he was able to plunge all the way inside of Cas. Cas screamed out Dean's name as Dean pounded over his prostate over and over. He was plunging deep and hard, every thrust until he felt his balls slap against Cas's ass. Dean squeezed Cas's balls and ran his finger over his perineum. Cas was bouncing around wildly on Dean's lap

"Fuck Cas...so damn hot riding me...damn baby feels so fucking good."

Dean started sucking down on Cas's neck, making hickeys of his own. Cas continued to pound himself on and off of Dean's dick while Dean thrust his hips deep and hard. Cas started to shake and Dean plunged in as hard as he could, raising his ass up and plunging so far into Cas it made him choke out Dean's name in a scream as he came. When Cas came Dean felt his ass tighten down on his dick like a vice, causing him to come seconds later. They were both red and sweating, the hot water around them adding to the intensity of their orgasms. 

Cas laid his head down on Dean's shoulder, panting.

"You were right Dean. That was a lot of fun."

They stayed in the hot tub for awhile, just holding each other. Finally Dean kissed Cas and stood up.

"Come on angel, I gotta eat something. Need to keep my strength up if I am going to be able to keep up with you."

Dean grabbed their things off of the bench and tossed a towel to Cas. "I guess just this once you can za-"

Before Dean could finish telling Cas to zap them back to his bedroom, Cas placed his finger on Dean's head and they were back upstairs.

Dean sighed and pulled a pair of boxers and his jeans on. He tossed a shirt at Cas, who was also starting to get dressed. Cas sniffed it and tossed it back.

"I want the one you were wearing earlier."

Dean shook his head and laughed. "Whatever you want angel."

Cas picked the shirt up off of the ground and pulled it on. 

"Hey Cas...um..I was wondering..." Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cas down to sit next to him. "If it wouldn't be too boring for you to stick around at night...maybe you can stay here tonight...um...while I sleep?"

Cas smiled, and debated on telling Dean what he was going to tell him earlier. He took a deep breath and said. "I don't know how you will react...but um...well you know I-I..."

Dean looked at Cas and smirked, "Cas you are an angel, you of all things should be able to tell the truth. I won't get mad. If you don't want to hang out when I am asleep I don't blame you."

Cas put his hand on Dean's and laced his fingers around his. "Dean no I want to. I just...I have always done it."

Dean looked at Cas, a little unsure of what he meant. "Dean, every night since I um...since I pulled you from the pit I have watched over you. Angels you know, can go invisible to human perception."

Dean was stunned, his heart started hammering in his chest again and those damn butterflies were back in his stomach. "Every night?"

Cas nodded. "Every night. Even when I was in Purgatory I came to you in your dreams."

Dean had never been so touched in his life. He felt a tear in his eye that he did not even care to blink away. He pulled Cas into his lap. "Why?" Cas kissed Dean and said, "Because I love you Dean."

Dean kissed Cas back. "Love you too. My angel. I dreamed of this every night."

Cas smiled, "I know. I was there."

Dean pulled Cas down on the bed with him and said, "I want you to be here with me every night. I want to know you are here, I want to lay with you while I sleep and I want you to stay here with me. I want to wake up in your arms. Don't leave and wait until I call. Just stay."

They laid together for a long time, then they had sex again, but this time it was slow and romantic. 

~~~

Sam tentatively opened the door to the bunker. He really hoped that he would not walk into anything that would scar him for life. He paused in the hallway before going into the kitchen. He heard Dean and Cas talking, which hopefully meant they were not doing other things.

Sam was happy to find Cas like he had that morning, fully clothed, he was wearing another outfit of Dean's, and sitting at the table. Dean had his back to Sam and was not wearing a shirt, but at least he had jeans on so Sam relaxed. Sam dropped his things on a chair and started putting some of the things he had gotten into the refrigerator. 

Dean noticed Sam and said. "Uh, I don't want to make this... um, awkward but I just want to let you know that we...uh...Cas and I are gonna give you a break and stay in a room down the hall on the other side."

Sam nodded and Dean was glad that he did not have to elaborate. Dean felt his pocket, looking for his phone. "Hey Cas will you go grab my phone? I left it in my..our...the old room."

Cas vanished to go retrieve Dean's phone. 

"So how was your day out? Have fun?" Dean asked Sam as he sat down at the table.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah it was ok. Not as much fun as I am sure you had, but I guess it was better than listening to you guys knock walls down."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up. No walls were broken. Just your bed." 

Sam gave Dean a bitchface. "Screw you asshat. It looks like you got attacked by a bunch of fucking leeches."

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy. "What?" 

Sam laughed and pointed at Dean's neck and chest. "You have so many fucking hickeys on you, it looks like a shit load of leeches got stuck all over you."  

Dean looked down at his chest and turned red. He forgotten about how hard Cas had been sucking on him. "Yeah? Jealous?" 

Sam shook his head. Dean laughed and said. "Yeah well, if you saw my dick you would be, angels suck dick so fucking hard. Faster than the fucking speed of light."

Sam stood up and walked out of the room. He went straight into his bedroom and slammed the door. He sighed, he wasn't looking forward to dealing with Dean joke about things like that, but he was really happy to actually see his brother happier than he had ever been. He just prayed that he would actually get some sleep tonight.

 


	3. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels a little guilty that he has been spending so much time with Cas, so they try to do something fun with Sam but all Dean can think about is how bad he wants to have sex with Cas. After spending a little time with Sam they agree to go out drinking later. Dean and Cas mess around in the pool, then Dean finally convinces Cas to fuck him but something changes. They go to the bar with Sam, which will lead into the next chapter.

It had been almost a week since Cas had officially moved into the bunker. Moving in meaning that besides coming out when Dean was famished enough to eat or to occasionally take a break and hang out with Sam for a few hours a day, that Dean and Cas had mostly been spending every waking hour having sex. Sam had surprisingly survived with very few mentally scaring incidents, he only walked in on them kissing a few times and it didn't really bother him. What bothered him was the things Dean said, and how he didn't seem to have any tact whatsoever, not that he ever did, but he had been secretive about his feelings for Cas for years, and now he didn't hesitate to touch, kiss or talk about things him and Cas did right in front of Sam.

Sam had decided to let Dean get used to his new found ecstasy and had not even researched any jobs. He knew Dean's head, the upstairs one, was no longer really thinking clearly anyway, obviously because the downstairs one was busy most of the day and all night. Things seemed to have calmed down a little but that didn't mean the stares and Dean's constant innuendos did, they had actually gotten painfully worse.

Dean had decided that he was hungry and wanted to go get some food, he offered to go himself and Cas decided to stay with Sam. They both felt a little guilty that they had been so wrapped up in each other that they had not been doing much with Sam. That morning they decided that they would do something with Sam, but only after a few hours of some amazing morning sex with promises of more in the afternoon and even more that evening.

Dean got back and gave Sam his salad, muttering about how it was rabbit food. Sam considered telling Dean that he was surprised that he didn't like rabbit food, seeing as how he and Cas seemed to fuck like rabbits, all day everyday, but decided against it. Only because Cas was in the room, and Sam was never rude to Cas because Cas was always polite and more considerate to Sam than Dean ever would be.

Dean practically inhaled his cheeseburger and ate his slice of pie, then the two he claimed to have gotten for Sam and Cas, even though Cas did not eat and Sam did not eat sweets very often.

Dean had decided he was going to do something with Sam that day, at least until he couldn't stand not being with Cas. He wasn't sure what Sam would want to do seeing as he and Sam usually had different interests, and even if they did have similar interests they had rarely if ever done things for fun so he was not used to trying to come up with anything to do that did not involve hunting, so he figured since he loved shooting guns that they would just do that until he came up with something better or until Sam had enough and he got to go back to fucking his angel. Dean got up and returned a few minutes later with an armload of guns.

"Today we are all going to have a great time. Finally dislodge the sticks that have been firmly dislodged up both of your asses and have some fun." Dean glared at Sam, warning him not to say anything about his poor choice of words.

Sam opened his mouth but before he could speak Dean quickly cut him off. "Yes Sam, I walked right into that one, because I know what you are going to say, the stick lodged firmly up Cas's ass is indeed mine. But here is where you are wrong. I am not the size of a stick, more like one of those giant trees...uh, what the fuck are they called? Um...Redwoods?"

Sam, of course, had a bitchface plastered across his face. Cas looked confused but decided not to say anything.

"You done, Dean? No I was NOT going to say that, you're the one with the totally perverted mind constantly in the gutter, and you always act like you are 12 years old." Sam eyed the guns and asked, "What are we going to do with all of that?"

Dean grinned. "We are gonna go and shoot them all. Plus, if Cas is going to be rolling with us he needs to know how to handle firearms."

Cas looked up at Dean but before he could speak Dean held his hand up and said. "Yes, Angel of the Lord, you do need to know how to use a gun even though I know you can smite an entire town right off the map. Um...because...because...you know, maybe someday we will be stuck in a place that is warded or something. Need to know you have our backs."

Cas looked a little offended and replied, "I have shot a firearm before Dean."

Sam chucked a little, remembering the time that he and Bobby took Cas with them, and Cas had somehow managed to shoot a zombified person infected with the Croatoan virus.

"Dean surprisingly is making a good point, Cas. Plus, I was there when you used that gun, you could have hit a fly on a wall from 100 feet away with that thing. You need to get some aim."

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head, "So you two are saying that shooting firearms is fun?"

Sam laughed again and said, "No, not really. But in Dean's mind it is."

Dean rolled his eyes. Sam always hated shooting practice only because their dad forced them to. Dean loved the feeling of shooting the guns, and the power they made him feel. Sam was a good shot but Dean perfected his everyday. "Ok let's just do a few quick rounds and then we do some real fun stuff. Tonight we are going to the bar. You need to get out and have some fun, Sammy. You too, Cas. Not that you guys don't already have loads of fun just hanging out here with me all day."

Sam got up and looked through the guns Dean had set out. He picked up a .45mm and a glock. Dean selected a .357 Magnum, a shot gun and a .9 mm for Cas. He also took a few assault riffles just for fun.

"Uh, what are you planning on doing with those?" Sam asked Dean, nodding at the assault riffles.

Dean grinned, "That's the fun part."

~~~

Shooting was going better than Dean had expected, a lot better. Secretly he had been wanting to teach Cas to shoot, but he picked this activity for the day they were hanging out with Sam so he would have an excuse to still touch and grind against Cas without being blatantly obvious.

Dean stood with his legs spread around Cas's and his dick firmly pressed against Cas's ass. He rocked into him each time he showed Cas how to hold his hands, how to squeeze the trigger and how to absorb the buck of the gun. Dean could tell it was getting to Cas by the way he was staring at him with even more intensity than usual. Dean purposely dropped the gun and grinned when Cas bent over to pick it up. Just as Cas was standing back up, Dean firmly grabbed his ass and squeezed it hard. He glanced over at Sam who seemed to not be paying attention to them at the moment then leaned in and kissed the back of Cas's neck.

Cas gasped softly as Dean licked a trail up behind his ear and whispered, "Damn baby, you have no fucking idea how much you're turning me on right now. So fucking sexy."

Dean rolled his hips and pressed harder into Cas. Cas bit down on his lip, Dean's erection was pressed so tight against him he could barely contain himself. He wanted to have sex with Dean so bad it was taking every ounce of control not to zap him up to their room, rip his clothes off and beg Dean to fuck him.

"Feel that?" Dean whispered as he started grinding his dick against him. "Making me so damn hard.  _Shit_. Wanna take you upstairs and fuck the hell outta you."

"Dean," Cas whispered breathlessly.

Sam was on his phone, bored with shooting the guns. To him shooting practice was boring and routine like brushing your teeth or combing your hair. He wasn't stupid, he knew Dean was getting off majorly on this, not just because he always got a gun boner when he was shooting but because every time Dean looked at Cas he looked at him with so much lust and desperation Sam was struggling not to vomit. He also knew Dean would find any excuse to touch and dry hump Cas, and Sam had just about reached his limit when Dean dropped the gun, Cas bent down to pick it up and he looked away but not before seeing his brother get a big handful of angel ass.

Dean had given Cas a gun that had a powerful kickback on purpose, at first he was enjoying how Cas jerked back right against him. Now he was so horny he was going totally insane with lust and desperation to just fuck the hell out of him, but he promised himself he'd spend time with his brother, at least for a little bit longer.

After they had shot around for over an hour, Dean was getting bored and decided they needed to do something entertaining.

"Alright, I'll admit it, this is getting a little boring. Now what?"

Dean looked at Cas then his brother. Neither of them answered him so he thought for a minute. "Well....um...we could uh, wash and wax my car."

"Dean, no one thinks that is fun."

"Sure it is, but I forgot I'm talking to someone who reads for enjoyment and wouldn't know a good time if it bit him on the ass."

Sam sighed, he would be fine with going back to his room and letting Dean and Cas do whatever they wanted. Not that he didn't love spending time with his brother but the sexual tension in the air was thick. So much thicker than it had been before they had gotten together, and it had been insufferable back then, now it was downright nauseating.

"Why don't you and Cas just-"

"I know! We could go paintballing."

Cas squinted his eyes, not sure what the hell Dean was talking about.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean that is still just shooting guns. Do you know how to do anything that does not involve guns, food, cars, alcohol, or sex?"

"Probably not, because everything I do involves at least one of those."

"Dean-"

Cas pulled on Dean's arm, Dean leaned in close and listened as Cas whispered in his ear. A grin spread across Dean's face as he looked up at Sam.

"Alright, fine. You go do whatever it is you do all day, but we are still on for drinks tonight. Cool?"

"Why don't we just drink here?"

"We do that every night."

"You do that every night. I don't want to go out."

"You need to get out."

"You won't leave me alone until I agree...so, fine. Whatever. Just for an hour or two. I drive."

"The fuck you will. We are all getting plastered. We're gonna get zapped there and back."

Dean grinned at Cas. Cas was staring at him, he had begged Dean a minute ago to go to their room and Dean was dying to, but he also loved to make Cas wait because he was so hot when he was all desperate and horny.

"It's almost two, so how about be ready by...I don't know, like,six or seven?"

"Whatever."

Sam turned to go when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and looked at his brother. "Gonna have a great time, maybe meet some chick you can bring back or something. Even if you don't, you know you always have a blast with me."

"Mmm hmm."

Sam went up to his room and laid on his bed, he was not really ready for a night out with his brother and his angel. He was pretty sure Dean wouldn't be too bad seeing as they would be in public, but then again Dean never gave a fuck what people thought. Sam was sure that Dean would be just as bad, probably even worse because he'd be drunk. Sam knew how flirty and horny Dean got while drinking because he had spent half his life watching his brother mess around when he was drunk. Sam was more worried about Dean trying to find him a girl because the last thing he wanted was for his brother to try and hook him up with someone. Dean had always had way different taste in everything from music to women, even angels.

As soon as Sam was in the elevator heading up to his room, Dean turned to Cas and pulled him close. He crushed his lips to Cas's, sliding his tongue across Cas's lips. As Cas opened his mouth he moaned, Dean was already kissing him passionately. He felt himself moving backwards, Dean was slowly backing him against the wall as he turned the kiss up even more. When Cas felt his back hit the wall, Dean nudged his legs apart and pressed into him hard as he rocked his hips. Dean's hand slid down Cas's thigh and pulled it up around his waist.

Cas groaned as Dean kissed down his jaw, working his way to his neck. He started sucking down on it hard as Cas grabbed handfuls of Dean's hair. Cas could feel Dean's erection tight against his, he moaned into Dean's mouth as Dean started grinding hard into him. Cas tugged on Dean's hair hard, Dean worked his way back up Cas's neck and jaw. He crushed his lips to Cas's and slid his tongue into his mouth. They kissed each other for several minutes, their tongues intertwining and teeth lightly scarping each other. Dean bit down on Cas's lip, Cas had his hand on Dean's ass and grabbed it firmly in response. Cas pulled Dean as close as he could get, and they made out for several minutes until the kiss was so heated he felt flustered and dizzy.

Dean pulled back, Cas started kissing his neck. When Dean stretched his neck out, Cas started working his way down, biting where his neck met his shoulder. Dean groaned and pressed Cas tighter against the wall, humping into him hard. Cas could feel Dean squirming under him as he sucked on his neck harder. He bit him again and Dean let out an even sexier groan that had Cas's dick twitching hard. Dean felt it and slid his hand down the back of Cas's jeans, sliding his finger down his ass and teasing it barely inside of him.

Cas pulled back, he tried pushing back to get Dean to slid his finger in all the way but Dean pulled it back. He loved making Cas horny, Cas knew what he was doing so he went back to sucking on Dean's neck because he liked to make him just as horny. He bit down hard on Dean's neck as he sucked on it hard.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled out, sliding his finger further into Cas as Cas bit down harder. "Mmm yeah, love it when you sink your teeth into me. Fuck baby, can't wait much longer. About to just rip those damn clothes off and fuck you senseless."

Cas immediately looked up at Dean, his eyes dark and hooded, a large grin spreading across his face.

"You want that bad, huh?"

Cas bit down on his lip and blushed, he peeked up at Dean. Dean smirked and jerked his head up toward his. He pressed his lips firmly to Cas's and kissed him, his tongue ravaging around Cas's mouth. Cas moaned softly as Dean pulled Cas down the hall, over to the pool. Cas had Dean's shirt balled up in his fist, Dean slid his hand down Cas's back and shoved him closer. He pressed tight against him, letting his erection glide across Cas's as he slowly rolled his hips.

Cas pulled back, breathless. He jerked Dean's shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground. Dean smiled and stepped back a little further, staring into Cas's pupil blown eyes. Cas watched as Dean slid his jeans and boxers off, then he dove into the pool. Dean swam to the deep end and back, when he came up he grinned at Cas and licked his lips. Cas sucked in a breath, Dean looked so sexy wet, his hair looked hot and the water glistening off of his body was driving Cas even more insane.

"C'mon, you're not gonna swim like that. Take those clothes off."

Cas had been wearing Dean's clothes again, he looked at Dean and hesitated.

"You're not...scared are you?"

Cas shrugged.

"You....uh, don't know how to swim, do you?"

Cas shook his head.

"It's alright, we really aren't going to be swimming...."

Dean got out and wrapped his arms around Cas. Cas could feel his hard cock twitching as he leaned in and kissed him. Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. "Gonna hold you, fuck the hell out of you then we'll go upstairs and..." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas on the lips again then moved to kiss his neck. Cas moaned softly as Dean's nose slid up behind his ear. In a low sexy voice Dean whispered, "Then I want you to fuck me." Dean sucked down on Cas's neck and muttered, "Want you to fuck me so fucking hard."

Cas wanted to fuck Dean so bad but he was hesitant to do it. Not only because Dean had so much sexual experience and he had virtually none, but because he was sure he would get too into it and hurt him. He could barley contain himself just sucking on Dean's cock, he couldn't imagine how fast and hard he would fuck into Dean if he started to get into it, and he knew he would get into it because just looking at Dean made him want to fuck him, then let Dean fuck him and just continue taking turns on each other for all eternity.

Dean carefully unzipped Cas's jeans, pushing them down with his boxers as Cas pulled his shirt off. Dean pulled him tight against himself and kissed him again, rougher and deeper. Cas moaned as he closed his eyes. He felt Dean pulling him forward. Dean pulled back and got into the pool. He held his hand out, Cas took it and sat at the edge of the pool for a minute. Just as he was about to get in, Dean put his hands firmly on Cas's hip and held him down.

Dean licked the tip of his cock, teasing his tongue over every sensitive spot. Cas was groaning and pushing his hips up, He had a handful of Dean's hair and he gripped it tighter as Dean went further down his cock. Dean pulled back, staring into Cas's eyes. Cas gasped as Dean hollowed out his cheeks and took his entire dick in with one quick motion. Dean's tongue swirled around his cock, flicking across every sensitive spot and sending a chill up Cas's spine. Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair, he curled his fingers through his short spiky locks and when he felt his dick hit the back of Dean's throat he grabbed it and tugged hard. Dean moaned and sped up, taking his cock completely in and he bobbed his head quicker.

Cas looked down and groaned, Dean's eyes were staring into his. He was about to lose it, he wanted Dean so damn bad. Cas pulled harder on Dean's hair but Dean just sped up. Cas put his hand on Dean's head and jerked it up until he pulled off.

Dean grinned and licked his lips. "Just can't wait, can you? Fiending for my big dick to be in you. Fuck, get your ass in here I can barely fucking wait either."

Cas had his legs in the pool, he tentatively slid a little closer then paused and looked up at Dean. Dean flashed him a sexy half smile and gently pulled Cas into the pool and picked him up, Cas automatically wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, pressing as tight as he could against Dean. Cas loved the feeling of being so close to him, he loved how Dean's hands caressed every inch of his body and made him feel indescribable pleasure. When Dean kissed him it was almost as good as sex, everything about being with Dean was pure ecstasy. Dean had never in all of his sexual experiences felt anything close to what he did with Castiel.

Dean ran his finger across Cas's rim, teasing his finger in and out. Cas was trying to push down on it so he would slide it in all the way. Dean slowly slid his finger all the way in then back out. Cas made a sexy impatient noise, desperate for Dean to just work him open so he could finally fuck him. Dean moaned softly against Cas's lips, he was so damn hot when he was horny. Dean pulled back as he eased two fingers in deep then slowly pulled them out.

"Damn you're fucking hot. You want it bad, don't you?"

Cas nodded and gasped as Dean's fingers slowly massaged his prostate. Dean scissored his fingers then slid them out. Cas had his eyes closed, when Dean slid his fingers out they flew open. He stated at Dean with dark pupil-blown hooded eyes.

"Dean... _.please_."

 _"Fuck,_ " Dean whispered under his breath. He could not get over how hot Cas was, or how much it turned him on when Cas got desperate and started begging him. Dean eased another finger in and slowly worked him open. Cas was pushing down on his fingers so hard Dean almost lost his balance. He thrust them in hard a few more times then eased them out and shifted Cas as he teased his cock over his rim.

"That what you want?"

Cas nodded hard. Dean grinned and slowly slid the head of his cock in and out, Cas whimpered and pushed down hard. He leaned down and started sucking on Dean's neck, he figured if he got him horny enough he would stop teasing him. Dean gasped as Cas sucked down hard on his neck and bit down on his shoulder. Dean thrust halfway in then circled his hips and pulled out. Cas leaned further down and started biting Dean's nipples. Dean moaned softly as Cas's teeth sunk deeper into him.

 _"Shit_...trying to make me horny as hell so I fuck you, huh?"

Dean could barely stop himself from ramming full force into Cas and fucking him as hard as he could.

"How bad you want my dick in you?" Dean asked as he teased in and out of Cas slowly, thrusting in halfway and pulling back.

"Fuck me, Dean...I-I want it so bad."

"What do you want?"

"I told you."

"Wanna hear you say it."

Dean pulled completely out and teased his cock along Cas's rim and across his perineum. Cas groaned and rocked his hips. Dean was so close to grabbing Cas's hips and pushing him down as he thrust in hard and fast but he was so turned on listening to Cas he kept teasing him.

"I...I want your big dick, I want you to fuck me...hard."

Dean couldn't wait another second, he thrust hard and fast into Cas. Cas threw his head back and groaned. Dean kissed his neck, as Cas stretched it out Dean sucked down on it. Dean moved a hand to Cas's hip and pushed him down as he thrust harder.

"Fuck....mmm shit, Cas. Fuck you're tight. So damn good..."

Dean shifted and leaned against the side of the pool, it felt so good his knees felt like they were going to give out. Cas was pushing hard into him, biting down on one nipple while pinching and twisting the other. His other hand grabbed Dean's ass firmly as he thrust in and out fast and hard. Cas groaned, he could feel Dean's muscles flexing and it was so damn hot. He looked up at Dean, his eyes were closed, he was biting his lips hard and making the hottest noises. Cas bit down harder and Dean's eyes flew open. He tried not to yell out but it felt so damn because Cas was getting tighter around him, clenching down and he was a total slut for Cas playing with and biting his nipples.

"Cas," Dean groaned as Cas bit down on his red swollen nipple. Cas flicked his tongue over it and sunk his teeth in deeper. Dean started grunting, it always made Cas feel like he was about to come because it sounded so damn hot.  _"Fuck_  baby...so fucking incredible."

Dean shifted and thrust in harder, hitting Cas's prostate just right. Cas screamed out Dean's name, it echoed off of the walls. Dean jerked Cas's head up and crushed his lips to his. He loved when Cas screamed, he loved everything about sex with him, how indescribably amazing it felt, the hot noises and faces he made and most of all how having their arms around each other, being so close, was the best feeling in the world.

Cas felt like his spine was liquefying. He leaned into Dean, unable to hold himself up because the rest of his bones felt the same way. Dean slid his hand down Cas's back and grabbed his ass, pushing and pulling him hard as he trust into him faster. Cas felt Dean's tongue intertwine with his and kissed him harder. Dean knew Cas was close by the way he was kissing him. His thrusts were getting more and more erratic, so much pleasure was coursing through every inch of his body he wondered how he was even able to stand.

Dean could feel an orgasm building, he started pumping in harder, bucking his hips fast, pummeling into Cas with powerful thrusts. Cas started shuddering, Dean slid his hand over and wrapped his hand around his cock, fisting it hard and fast. Dean jerked Cas's head up and kissed him sloppily as Cas started coming. Cas groaned into Dean's mouth, he pulled back panting, swearing and moaning. Dean moved his hand back to Cas's hip and pulled him into every thrust. He felt Cas clench down hard on him and started coming.

Cas was climaxing hard, when Dean came it sent him over the edge, he screamed out Dean's name and grabbed his face. He kissed him fiercely as Dean rode out his orgasm. Dean moaned, he loved it when Cas got rough and most of all when he took control. Cas jerked his hips hard, Dean had his hands on his hips and was pushing and pulling him, thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and moaned loud, shaking hard, feeling pure ecstasy.

Dean ran his hand down Cas's back, Cas moaned softly and laid his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean leaned against the side of the pool. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. Cas brought his legs down and stood between Dean's. Dean kissed Cas, slowly working up the kiss until Cas was gasping and he pulled back. Dean ran a finger down Cas's face and leaned his forehead against his.

"Dean...that was..."

"Fuck, every time is incredible...you know what I want to do now?"

Cas squinted. "Um, have sex again?"

Dean grinned, Cas knew him so well. "I want you to zap us up to our room. Then just take control, do all the things you've always wanted."

Cas blushed slightly and looked down. "But Dean-"

"I don't want to hear that you don't know how to do it, you just do it and-"

"I've never-"

Dean kissed Cas for several minutes, he gradually slowed down until Cas took over the kiss. Dean moaned into his mouth as Cas started grinding into him, making his dick instantly hard all over again.

"You know what you're doing, you make me so damn hard all the time just kissing me. Shit, just looking at me."

Cas looked at Dean, he had thought about it so many times but he just didn't think he could ever make Dean feel as amazing as he made him feel. He was also a little worried about hurting him if he got too into it, especially because Dean got off on pain so he would never be able to tell if it was actually too much for him and knowing Dean he would never admit it even if it was.

Cas put his finger on Dean's head and they were in their room on the bed. Dean grinned and laid back, staring at Cas. Cas hesitated, not sure where to being.

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Stop analyzing everything...just do whatever you want. Haven't you ever thought about what you would do to me if you could do anything you wanted?"

Dean saw Cas squint his eyes then blush and look down. Dean grinned, he knew that was a yes. He was dying to know what Cas fantasized about doing to him. He didn't want Cas to tell him, he wanted him to show him.

"D-Did you?"

"What? Think about what I want you to do to me?  _Shit,_  only every second of the day. Thought you got in my head when I was sleeping."

Cas turned a deeper shade of red.

"Mmm yeah, think about that only even kinkier. My subconscious might have wanted it bad, but shit, when I was awake...looking at you,  _fuck_ , I thought of so many incredibly hot, kinky things..."

"What did um, l-like what?"

"Shit, I thought of so many different things." Dean thought for a minute, he really had hundreds, maybe even thousands, of fantasies of them together

A smile spread across Dean's face. Cas tilted his head and scrunched up his eyebrows, wondering what Dean was thinking.

"You don't have to get too crazy the first time. To be honest, right now I just want you to slam me down on the bed, get all rough and just....fuck me. I want you to fuck me so fucking hard."

Cas pushed Dean back, but Dean sat right back up. "I don't want you to go full angel power, but I do want you to do it harder."

Cas scrunched up his eyebrows. Dean felt his dick twitch hard, whenever Cas made that face it always made him about ten times harder than he already was. Dean ran his finger down Cas's jaw and tilted his head up so he was looking right into Cas's eyes.

"If you don't want to...it's OK. I just..."

Even though Cas was apprehensive about hurting Dean, Dean really seemed into it, and when he was talking about it he could tell it really turned Dean on, so he had to try.

"I-I want to. For you, Dean but I don't know what to do."

"Sure you do, remember that time you were slamming me around in that alley? Flinging me against the walls? Or the time in the-"

 _"Dean!"_  Cas blushed, he didn't want to think about those times.

"What I mean is...when you did that shit to me... _Fuck!_  Turned me on so damn much, wanted to just fucking throw you in the backseat of my car and take turns fucking the hell out of each other."

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean, Dean chuckled and leaned in, kissing Cas's lips softly. "C'mon...just try. Really I don't care how you do it, I just want you to fuck me."

"Really?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and drug him up the bed. Cas shifted so his weight was not entirely on Dean as Dean's tongue licked it's way into Cas's mouth. Cas groaned as Dean deepened the kiss. As he kissed Cas deeper he ran his hand down Cas's back and grabbed his ass, squeezing it firmly.

"Fuck yeah I do. C'mon, don't you want to? Never thought about getting a piece of this sweet ass?"

The corner of Cas's mouth twitched, fighting back a smile. Dean licked his lips and grinned. "Don't go easy on me just because I'm a virgin."

"You're not a-" Cas thought a minute, squinting his eyes. "But you've..." Dean ran his finger over Cas's ass and Cas instantly got it.  _"Oh_. Really?"

Dean slid his hand up Cas's back and pushed his head down, kissing him. "Mmm hmm," He muttered against Cas's lips and pulled back, looking into his eyes. "You're the only person I'd let fuck me."

Cas's eyes widened for a second, Dean took Cas's hand and guided it down his chest. Dean moved his legs further apart and traced Cas's fingers over his rim. "Want you so fucking bad."

Cas felt his dick twitch, his heart pounding. He loved hearing Dean say how much he wanted him. Dean made him feel unbelievable ecstasy all day everyday since the day they started hooking up. He had to try, and he wanted to. He had wanted Dean Winchester since before Dean even know who he was.

Dean let go of Cas's finger and handed him the lube. Cas hesitated for a minute, he took a deep breath and looked into Dean's eyes. His pupils were huge, eyes hooded and as always he looked so damn sexy it made Cas want to fuck him. Dean was so horny, he had waited so long for this. He couldn't wait much longer, so he pushed some lube onto Cas's finger and threw the bottle aside, laying back. Cas slowly slid his finger back over Dean's rim, Dean was pushing down, trying to get Cas to insert his finger. Cas tentatively inched his finger in, watching Dean carefully for any kind of reaction. When Dean moaned softly and pressed down he slid another one in. Dean sucked in a breath, Cas froze until Dean gasped and groaned as he started pushing down harder on his fingers.

"Mmm yeah...just like that,  _fuck!"_

Dean bit down on his lip and threw his head back as Cas inserted another finger and brushed against his prostate. Dean had thought about Cas fucking him for years, almost as long as he had wanted to fuck Cas and he was getting impatient. He no longer cared about the pain and pushed down on harder.

"Another one," Dean choked out, panting because it was starting to feel really good.

Cas tried easing a third finger in, he held Dean's hip firmly so he'd stop because he knew Dean was the most impatient person in the world and he did not want to hurt him because he could feel resistance. 

 _"Cas,"_  Dean hissed, "Just do it. Want you in-"

 _"Dean,"_  Cas replied sharply as he licked his lips and stared into Dean's eyes, easing his fingers out. He added in a softer voice, "I won't hurt you."

Dean sighed and slowed down, not wanting Cas to stop. As soon as Cas had worked another finger in Dean started moaning, it was turning Cas on so much he started thrusting them in harder.

"Shit! Oh fuck, Cas...can't wait til you're fucking the hell outta me."

Dean was pounding down hard, Cas thrust his fingers in faster. He scissored them over his prostate and when Dean started shuddering, he started massaging it hard. Dean was getting louder, making noises so hot Cas could feel precome sweating out of his cock. Dean was going to make him lose it, he could barely contain himself. Dean reached down and pulled on Cas's wrist.

"Fuck Cas, can't wait."

Cas slowly pulled his fingers back. He tried to think about exactly what Dean did, but he was usually feeling too incredible to pay attention. Dean took Cas's hands and placed them on his thighs, he leaned up and pulled Cas into a kiss. Cas closed his eyes and squeezed Dean's thick muscular thighs. All of his muscles were so perfectly toned and so firm, Cas loved feeling them. Dean wrapped an arm around him and Cas groaned, feeling his biceps flex turned him on so much. Dean pulled him closer then laid back.

"C'mon baby, stop worrying about it and just do it. Do whatever feels good and it'll be fucking amazing. Let your body take over."

Dean spread his legs apart more, he picked up the lube and spread it on Cas's cock. Cas watched him, biting his lip. Dean put more on his finger and slid it inside his ass, Cas groaned, Dean looked so damn hot he could have came watching him. Dean laid back and put a hand on Cas's hip, he moved his other hand and circled it around Cas's cock, teasing it over his rim. He let go and Cas eased in slowly, his grip on Dean's thighs getting tighter. Dean could tell he was nervous, his palms were sweating and he had that look like when he was unsure of what to do. Dean leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him down over him and kissing fiercely into his mouth. Dean pulled back and sucked down on Cas's neck. Cas groaned but didn't move. He felt Dean's tongue sliding up his neck and gasped.

"Relax," Dean whispered. "Fuck, it already feels good as fuck and you're not even doing anything."

Cas looked at Dean with his eyes squinted, not believing him.

"I'm serious Cas,  _please_  stop making such a big deal. Was it good the first time I fucked you?"

"Dean, you've had sex hundreds, thousands of times."

Dean grinned, "You think I'm that big of a slut?"

Cas's eyes got huge. "What?  _No!_  I-I..."

"Chill out, I know I am. I just love sex...well, I mean, I love sex with  _you_. Before it was just to get off, but now...now it's different."

Cas squinted, not sure what Dean meant by different. Dean sighed, not wanting to explain it.

"Just...it's better than anything I've ever experienced, but-"

"Really?"

 _"YES_ , but we can talk about that later. Don't make it harder than it is, you just..."

"It's easy for you though, you know-"

"It wasn't at first, I had never had sex with a guy and...Cas please, try. It'll be fucking incredible, I promise. Pretty soon you'll be begging me to do it all the damn time."

Cas closed his eyes and started thrusting into him. Dean slid a hand down Cas's back and grabbed his ass, Cas moaned into his mouth. Dean started pushing into Cas, groaning as Cas slammed into him at the same time and hit his prostate hard.

 _"Fuck!_  Ohhh fuck Cas...shit, feels fucking incredible."

Cas could not believe how amazing it felt, a rush of pleasure hit him so hard as he entered Dean he almost thrust into him full force, and now he was feeling so good he could barely hold back. Cas didn't want to move, afraid to go too hard but it felt so damn good. He thrust in harder and he felt even more pleasure, so much it was indescribable, so he started rocking his hips slowly. Dean groaned and pushed into Cas, wanting him to go faster but Cas held back, thrusting steadily into Dean at a slow deliberate pace.

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and pulled him until he started going faster. The next time Cas thrust into Dean, he yelled out his name so Cas started bucking his hips harder. Dean was cursing under his breath, his eyes slammed shut and his teeth tearing into his full incredible lips. Dean was trying his best not to scream out, he had no idea where Sam was but really he could care less at that moment what he heard or thought. Cas's dick was slamming into his prostate and it felt amazing.

Dean arched his back and groaned, Cas was thrusting into him with hard, powerful thrusts and Dean loved it. He pushed Dean's thighs up higher and Dean gasped as he felt him plunge in even deeper

"Son of a fucking  _bitch!_  Fuck Cas...fuck... _harder_."

Cas humped into Dean a little faster, but when he shifted his hands he noticed he had left bruises on Dean's thighs and slowed down.

Dean's eyes flew open and he whined, "Caaaas,  _please."_

"Dean, I-"

Cas gasped, he suddenly felt himself falling backwards. Dean had shoved him back and was now riding him hard. Cas groaned, he finally relaxed enough to feel just how incredible Dean's tight ass felt. Cas was getting louder, and so was the bed. It was creaking as Dean rocked his hips hard and fast. He slowly pulled himself up then slammed down hard onto Cas's cock.

Cas swore loud, his knuckles were white from clutching the sheet so hard. His back arched high off the bed, plunging his cock even deeper into Dean. Dean gasped and started bucking his hips harder. He couldn't get enough of the pleasure he felt from Cas being inside of him, his huge cock slamming hard into his prostate. Dean was thrusting so hard the bed was slamming against the wall, he smiled and wondered how pissed his brother was and thrust even harder.

 _"Dean!"_  Cas yelled out.

Dean put his hands on Cas's chest and leaned forward, slowly inching off then working his way back down. Cas pulled Dean down so he was laying over him and wrapped his arms around him, clutching Dean tight.

"Dean," he gasped breathlessly. His eyes were hooded and dark. Dean groaned as Cas dug his fingers into his back and buried his face into his neck.

"Feel good?"

"No...fuck, it's...it's...oh Dean,  _incredible."_

"Told you, angel."

Dean grinned and sat back a little. He gasped when Cas's cock slammed into his prostate just right, sending a jolt of pleasure through his entire body.

"FUCK," Dean yelled out, groaning as grabbed the headboard and started rocking his hips even harder.

Cas could feel Dean getting even tighter, he opened his eyes and groaned, Dean looked so damn hot he felt an orgasm start just looking at him, but the way Dean was bouncing around on him was sending him into an ecstasy coma. Dean leaned back, and propped his hands back on Cas's chest. Cas circled his fist around Dean's cock and started running his fist quickly up and down as Dean jerked his hips hard and fast, thrusting as hard as he could.

Cas groaned and pulled Dean down over him again, he rolled them around and they humped into each other. Dean laid back, Cas was finally taking control and he loved it. Cas gripped Dean's thighs tight and shoved them up so he was almost folded in half. Dean threw his head back and started grunting, breathlessly moaning and panting as Cas's cock drilled steadily into his prostate. Cas wondered why Dean was being so quiet, he loved hearing him talk to him but at that moment Dean was feeling too much pleasure to talk, much less keep his eyes open or even move. He was paralyzed by the pure pleasure pumping through his entire body, he had never felt anything like it. It was pure ecstasy.

"Dean...." Cas gasped as Dean clenched down on him hard and started coming. Cas jerked his fist faster, getting a litany of swears and sexy moans out of Dean. Dean opened his eyes and sat up, thrusting hard to meet Cas's thrusts. Cas started coming, he pushed Dean back and thrust harder. Dean groaned and was shuddering under him and Cas felt his own orgasm start to overtake him. He jerked Dean back up and kissed him hard, steadily pounding into him.

"Fuck, Cas...I-" Dean saw a flash of bright light, thinking he was having such an intense orgasm he was temporarily blinded. He fell back, bringing Cas with him. Cas thrust into Dean a few more times then laid down next to him.

They both struggled to breathe, Cas was half sprawled across Dean. Dean slowly ran his hand down Cas's back, his head rising and falling with Dean's erratic breaths. Cas turned to look at Dean. Dean almost gasped because his eyes looked even bluer, so bright it was like they were lighting up. He still saw the light, but only around Cas's head. He debated on saying anything because Cas would most likely say it was not right, that it was because he had fucked him but Dean could hardly believe he was the first human to have sex with in angel, in fact he knew he wasn't.

"What?"

Dean licked his lips and shook his head.

Cas's eyebrows mashed together, concern flashing across his face. "Dean...are you OK?"

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, jamming his tongue into his mouth and intertwining it with his. Dean moaned softly and pulled back, smiling and leaning his head against Cas's.

"Fuck, more than ok. That was...well shit, it was fucking amazing. Total religious experience, like..."

Dean laughed when Cas looked confused. He stopped before he said it was like seeing God, but it  _was_  that fucking incredible.

"Never mind...just...damn. I can't wait to do that again."

Cas frowned. "But..."

"What? You didn't like it?"

"I loved it, I just...I want you to fuck me again first."

Dean smiled and pulled Cas so he was laying on top of him. "Spend the rest of the day taking turns on each other. Non stop. Then all night and-"

"What about Sam?"

Dean was sucking on Cas's neck and shrugged. "Mmm what?"

"We are going to the bar with Sam tonight."

"Oh son of a bitch, I forgot. Well, we have a few hours. Plus, we never fucked in the Impala, always wanted you to ride me in the backseat...and I'm sure we will find plenty of places once we get to the bar."

Dean kissed Cas then got up off of bed. He started pulling on his jeans and looked up. Cas was watching him, still laying on the bed.

"You ok, angel?"

Cas nodded slightly and sighed, looking up at Dean with big eyes. "Just...do we have to go yet?"

Dean laughed, a smirk spreading across his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Cas's. "Told you once you did it that you'd fiend for it all the time."

"I want you to fuck me again, too. You said-"

"Let me get something to eat real quick, tell Sam we're not ready, then we can have sex in the shower. You know you love the shower, don't you?"

"Will you...hold me up against the wall again?"

Dean grinned and kissed Cas again, rougher and with more passion. He climbed on the bed and laid over him, kissing him for several minutes. "Do any damn thing you want baby."

Dean felt Cas unzipping his jeans and his grin widened.

"Fuck me first,  _then_  you can eat."

Dean shoved his jeans off and kicked them onto the ground, he pulled Cas's legs over his shoulders and teased his cock into Cas.

"Fuck, could do nothing but this forever."

After they both had another amazing orgasm, and Cas found a shirt of Dean's he wanted to wear, they went into the kitchen. Sam was not there so Dean just rummaged around for food. Just as he finished up eating, Sam came in with a few bags. Dean silently thanked God that Sam had been out, he and Cas had been pretty damn loud.

"You guys wanna go, head to the bar?" Dean asked

Sam really didn't feel like going out, but he knew that Dean would never give up until he went along with it so he just shrugged and agreed.

"Cool, give me about an hour to get a shower and get ready, then-"

Sam cut Dean off, "Since when does it take you an hour to take a shower?"

Dean's eyes flickered to Cas and smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath as he started making something to eat.

"Don't worry Sammy, gonna have a great time. I promise."

"Yeah whatever, just go do what you gotta do-" Sam paused, regretting his choice of words as a smirk spread across Dean's face. "Grow up. You're suck a fucking jerk."

Dean got up and walked up to Sam, he ruffled his hair as he walked by. "And you're such a little fucking bitch. Well, a big tall moosey bitch. Just eat, and we'll be out soon."

After the longest shower of his life, which really wasn't much of a shower it was mostly a little soap and water with Cas blowing Dean, Dean fucking Cas, with a lot of touching and kissing. They quickly got dressed and went to the main room. Sam was reading something on his laptop. Dean rolled his eyes and walked up to Sam, slamming his laptop closed.

"Ugh, c'mon Sammy let's have some fun. Get wasted and...find you some hot little piece of ass."

Sam blushed and Dean chuckled under his breath. "I don't want any girl you'd pick out. I've seen what you-"

"Who says it has to be a girl?" Dean winked and laced his finger's through Cas's pulling him up the stairs.

"Come on Sam, get your ass moving. We'll be outside."

Dean sat on the steps and pulled Cas down onto his lap. He knew his brother would take at least five minutes so he made out with Cas until he heard the door open. Dean kept seeing flashes of light around Cas, and when they walked outside he finally figured it out. It was not quite dark, the sun was setting soon. Dean noticed the light was concentrated around his head, so he figured it was a halo, since he had heard the Nepilium they had killed say she saw Cas's halo and that was what it looked like. It was actually beautiful, it made Cas's eyes even more intense and his face more gorgeous.

Sam walked past them quickly, he had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Why'd you bring that? You're like a girl with a fucking purse or something." Dean noticed Sam's laptop sticking out and sighed. "Oh c'mon, you're bringing your damn laptop?"

"Just shut up, I'm going aren't I?"

Cas caught Dean staring at him and squinted. Dean usually stared at him, but it was different, the way he was looking at him.

"Dean...why are you staring at me like that?"

Dean heard Sam chuckle and mutter something about them having constant eye sex.

Dean grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him to the side as Sam got in the backseat of Impala. Dean knocked on the window. "Hey dumbass, we aren't driving, remember?"

"C'mon Dean, I'm not getting that drunk anyway."

"Oh fuck yeah you are. Get your ass out of there, Cas'll zap us."

Sam sighed and got out of the car. Cas pulled Dean closer, Dean leaned in about to kiss him but Cas had his extra serious face on so he paused.

 _"Dean_..."

"What? If you don't have the juice to zap us all-"

Cas scoffed, Dean smirked and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He heard Sam make an impatient noise but ignored him.

"Dean...is something....different?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean the way you keep looking at me, your eyes go up then..."

Dean sighed, he knew he couldn't keep it from him. "I just uh, I think I can see your halo."

Cas's eyes got huge for a second then he squinted. "Anything else?"

"N-" Dean froze, suddenly he saw Cas's wings. Not the black shadow of his wings, he saw Cas's actual wings. They were huge, white wings and they were almost as beautiful as Cas.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. He glanced at Sam and bit his lip. When he looked back they were gone.

"Hey, why'd you-"

"Dean, that...that isn't normal. Humans...they can't perceive halos, or wings."

Dean shrugged. "So what? I'm special, I mean...I did get touched by an angel." Dean laughed and winked but Cas was not smiling. "Chill, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe angel come has some sort of magical mystical shit about it."

Dean heard his brother sigh. He turned to Cas and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Let's talk about it later. Zap us to a bar and have a great time, then we can figure shit out."

Cas sighed and pulled Dean closer to Sam. He wondered why Dean was suddenly able to perceive things, but he wanted to have a good time with Dean, so he tried not to worry about it. It was almost impossible not to worry though, because most of the time things did not turn well for them.

~~~

"Drink up baby," Dean smiled as he slid another shot to Cas.

Cas picked the shot up and quickly drank it. Dean took his then picked up the shot he had gotten for Sam and took it too. Sam was in the bathroom and since he had been gone for more than two minutes Dean figured he may as well not let it go to waste since Sam had been grumbling about Dean forcing them to go to the bar since they had gotten there over a half hour earlier.

"Feeling anything yet?" Dean asked, eyeing Cas.

It took a lot for Dean to get drunk and he was feeling it, but he still was always amazed at how much Cas could actually take. Even though Cas was an angel and it took a lot to get him to start feeling it, once he did he got drunk quick and Dean loved it when he got drunk. He loosened up and actually got flirty and a little grabby, which Dean absolutely loved. He also let Dean talk him into doing kinky things, and Dean was planning on all sorts of kinky things while they were at the bar. Cas nodded slowly, the room around him was getting a little fuzzy and he was feeling good. He had forgotten about worrying what was going on and focused on Dean. Dean always flirted with him, even before they had gotten together, but when Dean was drunk he turned it up even more and Cas loved it.

"Alright well, we still have a long way to go before you get a good buzz so I'll go get us another round."

Dean stood up to walk to the bar but Cas tugged on his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him. Dean smiled, he was definitely going to get Cas drunk if it was going to make him extra horny. He was getting hornier than hell and he could tell Cas was too. Before he went up to the bar Dean gave Cas one more quick kiss then patted him on the shoulder. He walked up to the bar and ordered six more shots. The pretty blond bartender smiled.

"Want to get smashed huh?"

She was obviously trying to flirt with Dean, not that Dean gave a fuck. He did need to find someone to keep Sam busy, but he figured she was a little out of his league since Sam rarely flirted and almost never would pick a girl like her.

Dean smiled slightly, "Yeah, my brother and boyfriend never drink much, so I want them to get fucked up."

The woman's face fell a little when she heard Dean say boyfriend. Dean hardly noticed, he was looking over at Cas. Cas noticed him looking, he blushed when Dean grinned and poked his tongue into his cheek.

"You know what? Fuck it, just give me the whole damn bottle."

Dean grabbed the bottle and threw a fifty on the bar, then turned around to walk back to the table. A short woman with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes was standing in Dean's path. He tried stepping around her but she stood in front of him.

"Dean, right?"

Dean squinted his eyes and looked her over. He didn't recognize her, he did not think he had ever hooked up with her. His next though of course was that she was a demon or some other supernatural creature.

The girl noticed him hesitate and laughed, "No, I'm not evil or anything, I just wanted to know if Sam was here with you."

Dean paused, not wanting to take her word for it because if she knew to say that to him, she obviously was something. The girl rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not a demon.  _Christo_. See? I can say it. Anyway, I guess you could save time and say I know a few hunters. I know about stuff, but I also know Sam. We go way back, I have been looking for him for awhile."

Sam was still not at the table so Dean figured he was actually just messing around, probably was hiding from him so he could look something up on his computer. He still did not trust the girl, he never trusted anyone.

"So what is it you want...uh..."

"Gabrielle."

"Ok _Gabrielle_ , no offense, but I don't know who you are or what you want with my brother. Why don't you just come with me and when he gets back you can-"

"NO! Don't say anything to him, I just wanted to know if he was here with you. I um..."

The girl looked down at her feet, Dean narrowed his eyes.

"See that's kind of suspicious to me, you ask where he is then don't want him to know. Sounds like you're up to something."

"Look I...I like Sam and I have been trying to find him for a long time but I am not ready to talk to him yet."

Cas had gotten bored waiting for Dean and walked up behind him. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she quickly turned around. Dean looked at Cas who seemed oblivious to her reaction because he was too busy looking at Dean.

The woman pulled out a pen and scribbled a number down and handed it to Dean. "Have Sam call me. I promise I am not after him, I would never hurt him."

The girl nervously looked back at Dean and Cas then walked off. Dean crumbled the paper up and put it in his pocket. He would definitely  _not_  be giving it to Sam because the girl was acting too suspicious. By the time Dean and Cas got back to the table Sam was already back and he had his laptop out.

"I knew you weren't in the bathroom that whole time. C'mon Sammy stop being such a buzz kill for once and have a little fun." Dean poured out new shots from the bottle and quickly downed his. "Drink up Sam, we came here so you would have a good time. You are in serious need of it, loosen up. We could play pool...sing some karaoke..."

Dean was slurring, he had been drinking off of the bottle since he got it. He was also scoping out places for him and Cas to go off and have sex. He needed to find a girl for Sam quick because he wanted Cas bad, and the way Cas was looking at him had him wanting it even more. He suddenly remembered the girl asking about his brother. After convincing Sam to drink a little Dean decided to causally ask about the girl and see if Sam actually knew her.

"So um...did you ever date a girl named, uh..."

Dean was horrible with names, he was lucky if he got a girl's name right back when he used to hook up with random girls. Dean bit his lip and tried to think, but Cas was eye-fucking the shit out of him and he could barely stand it. He was so close to pulling him into a back room or even a stall in the bathroom. He silently cursed himself for not bringing the Impala.

Sam cleared his throat, Dean looked up and remembered he was in the middle of talking to his brother about the shady bitch. "Right. Um, a girl named like, Arielle or Gabby or something like that?"

"What? No, I don't know any girl by that name. Why?"

"No reason just...just wondering."

Dean poured out a few more shots, downing his and pouring more. He slid them to Cas and Sam and drank a long sip from the bottle. He ran his hand down slowly Cas's spine. Cas bit down on his lip hard. Sam was looking around, bored, so Dean slid his hand down further and firmly grabbed Cas's ass. Cas gasped and reached over, sliding a finger over the fly of Dean's jeans. Dean looked over at him and grinned, he loved that Cas was playing along. Dean traced his finger over Cas's ass as Cas ran his hand roughly up the bulge in Dean's jeans, smiling when he felt Dean's erection reacting to his touch.

"Dean, we drank can't we just go back home and-"

"N-no way," Dean slurred and took another long swig from the bottle. He poured out two more shots and grinned. "At least let me kick yer ass in pool, like back in the day. Then...then we find you a girl and-"

"Dean, stop trying to hook me up with someone!"

Sam was drunk too, speaking a little loud. The girls at the table next to them looked up at Sam. They whispered something to each other than one of them got up and walked over. Dean noticed and grinned. He grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him off of the stool.

"See ya later, Sammy." Dean winked and pulled Cas to the back room by the pool tables.

Sam glared at his brother as a petite brunette sat next to him. Sam figured he had at least a half hour to kill while his brother messed around with Cas. He sighed and tried to listen to the girl, pretending to be interested in what she was saying.

When Dean got Cas to the backroom, he pulled Cas up and set him on the pool table. He nudged his legs apart and leaned in, kissing him fiercely.

"Dean...are...are we going to...to h-have sex...r-right here?"

Dean grinned, he loved when Cas was drunk. Just as he went in for a kiss he noticed something. A light, just like he had seen before, but it wasn't coming from Cas this time. He looked up and saw the girl from earlier duck into a booth.

"H-hang on. Yeah, we're gonna fuck. But that girl...the one that was after Sam?"

Cas squinted his eyes at Dean, confused. "What girl?"

"Some girl, after Sam....I-I think she's an angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to add to this one...I wasn't sure if I liked where I took the story but I will add more to the bar in the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this and I really do hope you like it!


End file.
